Hermione & Ron 4e
by Rupert Fan
Summary: Por el Amor al Otro Hay Vecez que Tu FeliciDad No ImporTa, No Te ImporTa Con QuieN Este o Donde, si no Que EsTe BieN... Pero Aun asi Se ExtraÑa y Los Cel0s No FalTaN... R/Hr 100% and 4e.... ----> By Rupert Fan
1. La llegada

Esta historia, comienza la principio del 6to año en Hogwarts.  
Ron, y Harry llegaban a el gran salon  
  
-Extrañaba esto... no podia soportar otro dia mas en la madriguera  
  
-Querras decir: no extrañabas otro di mas sin Hermione  
  
-Cierra la Boca Harry... Por cierto donde esta?... en el tren nisiquiera se paro por el compartimiento a saludarnos, le habara pasado algo? crees que este bien, harry?  
  
-Calma Ron, ella esta bien.. pero ya sabes.. ahora es prefecta tal vez tiene muchas cosas que hacer.... y ademas.. mira ahi viene...  
  
Una chica de cabello castaño, alborotado y con unos ojos marrones hermosos para Ron, entro al gran salon. pero no hiba sola, estaba acompañada d euna chica de estatura media, delgada, ojos color miel, un cabello tan negro como el de Harry y una cara tan Hermosa, que todos los de la sala comun se quedaron con la boca abierta. Hermione, llego hasta la mesa con sus dos mejores amigos, pero al chica siguio su camino, hasta donde estaba el sombrero seleccionador, que minutos antes habia sido utilizado para los del primer curso.  
  
-Hola chicos, gusto verlos de nuevo... perdonenme por no haber... Mee estan oyendo?  
  
-Quien demonios es ella?  
  
-Francesa... se llama Aline, 16 años.. sera sorteada ahora mismo... y deja de verla asi Ron, o pensara que todos aqui son unos depravados como tu...  
  
-Ey! yo no soy un depravado, hermione!... simplemente que ella es demasiado linda... mira todos la ven de la misma manera.  
  
Hermione, recorrio la mesa de Gryffindor con la mirada y se dio cuenta que aquello era cierto, todos veian ala chica nueva con ojos como platos. La chica puso sobre su cabeza el sombrero seleccionador, y unos instantes despues, el sombrero grito: Gryffindor!. Todo los de la mesa, gritarton de felicidad, especialmente los hombres. la chica reconocio a Hermione, y fue hasta ella, parandose entre hermione y Ron.  
  
-Puedo sentarme aqui?- pregunto Aline, señalando el espacio entre ellos dos  
  
-Clar....  
  
-NO!- grito Hermione.. moviendose mas cerca de Ron y haciendo espacio entre ella y harry- Sientate aqui, harry es una gran persona, de seguro seran muy buenos amigos..-  
  
Harry solto una risa burlona hacia hermione, la cual se puso roja al igual que Ron.  
  
-Y bien? yo soy Aline Burshen, y uds. son?  
  
-harry, harry Potter- dijo esperando una reaccion impresionante de la chica francesa, pero ella, solo le extendio la mano  
  
-Mucho gusto, Harry- voltio rapidamente hacia Ron, el cual estaba extremadamente pegado a Hermione, o seria alreves?- Y tu eres?  
  
-Ron Weasley- Aline estaba apunto de ofrecerle la mano, cuando vio la mirada de hermione, casi matandola.. entonces decidio no hacer nada, solo hablar.  
  
-Hermione, pense que dijiste que no tenias novio...  
  
-Y no lo tengo.. por que pensaste eso?  
  
-No.. por nada.  
  
Los platos de oro se llenaron de comida, realmente una deliciosa comida, hecha por los elfos domesticos. Hermione, al ver cada pedazo de comida que introducia en su boca, un coraje la invadia, pero ya estaba aceptando que los elfos eran felices asi, siendo explotados y maltrtados.  
  
-Eso si que fue, una buena cena- Ron bistezo, y hermione voltio hacia el  
  
-Ron! no hagas eso en la mesa, es de mala educacion... eso parece decir que estas aburrido..  
  
-De hecho lo estoy Hermione, si no te hubieras puesto en "ESE" plan, y hubieras dejado que Aline- le sonrio a la chica nueva- se sentara aqui, estaria realmente entretenido..  
  
-que quieres decir con "ESE" plan?  
  
-Hermione! te tengo que ayudar a reconocer cada vez que te pones asi?  
  
-Ni siquiera se de que hablas Ron! como es asi?  
  
-Ya sabes...- hermione lo vio con confusion- olvidalo..., Ey Aline, deves de ir acostumbrandote a esto... ella siempre trata de hacerme enojar... asi es que si nos ves peleando, recuerda... es culpa de ella.  
  
Hermione se levanto como rayo de su asiento, y con cara de indignada vio a Ron.  
  
-Vamos Aline, te mostrare donde esta la torre-   
  
-Prefiero quedarme con ellos, si no te molesta hermione.. ve tu...-  
  
Hermione se enojo aun mas, y salio como sentella del gran salon, hacia la torre de Gryffindor. 


	2. La primera Clase

Capitulo 2…  
  
Jeje… gracias por tu review ana! Yo también eh leido tu historia, y esta muy bien.. ajala sigas escribiendo….  
  
Bine.. yooo como ya sabes me encanta escribir aun cuando no me lo pidan… y aquí esta el capitulo 2… dedicado a mi Rupert Hermoso! Jjejeje  
  
Capitulo 2  
  
Hermione bajo las escaleras ala sala comun de Gryffindor para encontrarse ahí a uno de sus mejores amigos sentado frente al fuego..  
  
-Bueno días Harry!  
  
-Buenos días Hermi!  
  
-Ron se ha despertado tarde de nuevo no? Crees que se tardara mucho haya arriba, me muero de hambre.. ademas…   
  
-De hecho, Ron ya esta desayunando Hermione..  
  
-Solo? Siempre nos espera…  
  
-No, no esta solo… y yo también pensaba que siempre nos esperaria, pero… acompaño a Aline…  
  
-Oh….- Un "oh" de manera celosa- vamos a desayunar entonces.  
  
Los 2 amigos, dejaron la torre de Gryffindor para llegar hasta el gran comedor, donde estaban Ron y Aline, mas divertidos que nunca.  
  
-Buenos días- dijo Hermione secamente sentandose al lado de Ron, quiene staba de frente a Aline. Harry se sento al otro lado de ron.  
  
-Hola Hermione… ayer queria hablar contigo dspues de la cena, pero ya estabas dormida cuando llegue a la habitación  
  
-Tal vez en otra ocacion…- agrego Hermione un poco sarcastica, pero ni Aline ni harry se dieron cuenta de aquello, solo Ron. El y Aline, hablaron un gran rato sobre sus familias, pasatiempos, gustos.. etc. Mientras harry comia, y Hermione solo la picaba pues ponia mucha atención a la conversación.  
  
-Pasa algo malo Mione?  
  
-No, por que abria de pasarlo?  
  
-Creo que no has comido casi nada… no es así Aly?  
  
"Aly?... y se quejaba de víctor?... y ahora el le dice: aly a esta francesa deconocida… por lo menos yo ya sabia algo de Krum…" pensaba Hermione  
  
-Ya no tengo hambre… los veo en clase- Hermione dejo el gran comedor, con pensamientos rodeandole la cabeza….  
  
"Aly? Como se atreve a decirle aly? Y frente a mi? Eso es como un insulto… deveria de decirle algo… el se molestaba cuando solo mencionaba a Víctor, por que yo no abria de hacerlo si le dice: aly! A una total desconocida?  
  
*****  
  
-Las tranformaciones de los humanos, es una rama realmente interesante… pero para poder llegar a completar una tranformacion se necesita de gran paciencia.. y por su puesto años de practica… alguien me podria decir que pasaria si uno de uds tratara de transformarse en este mismo instante en algun animal?-  
  
2 manos se levantaron , apuntando hacia el techo de la mazmorra de tranformaciones que impartia la profesora McGonagall. Una de esas manos, era como siempre de Hermione, la cual al darse cuenta que no era la unica que sabia la respuesta la invadio un poco de enojo, y ese enojo crecio cuando voltio hacia su derecha para ver que quien habia levantado su brazo era nada mas ni menos que Aline.  
  
-Srta. Burshen… sabe la respuesta?  
  
-Por supuesto… si intentaramos eso podriamos quedar desfigurados para toda la vida, ninguna pocion, hechizo o cualquier relacion magica podria volvernos a la normalidad. Lo unico que se podria hacer es una operación muggle… pero jamas volveríamos a estar de la misma manera.  
  
-Bien, srta. Pero… si Srta Granger?  
  
-Profesora, de hecho si hay un hechizo que puede volvernos un poco a la normalidad, se llama: "Trocumatuis" pero solo puede ser realizado por aquella persona que haya estudiado por mas de 80 años la materia de las tranformaciones humanas, lo cual es casi imposible, pero de cualquier forma, la cura… existe.- Hermione voltio hacia Aline , ella estaba sonriendo.  
  
-muy bien Hermione- susurro…  
  
-Perfectamente bien contestado Srta. Granger… 10 puntos para uds, y 5 para Burshen…. Ahora, pasemos a la tarea- todos gritaron decepcionadamente- tendran que hacer un trabajo sobre la primera tranformacion humana 2 pergaminos porfavor… pueden salir…  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione y Aline, salieron juntos de la mazmorra.  
  
-Nunca dejas de impresionarme Hermi!- dijo Ron, con un poco de rubor rojo en su cara  
  
-Ron?- pregunto Aline, Hermione la vio con una cara de: "me quitaste su atencio maldita!"  
  
-Si? aly?  
  
-Podria hacerte una pregunta? pero a solas?- de neuvo Hermione, la vio, pero esta vex de una peor manera, despues volvio su mirada a Ron, esperando una respuesta. Ron se cruzo con la mirada de Hermione.  
  
-Sabes Ron? tenemos pociones, si te quedas aqui, tendria que ser yo misma quien te reste puntos... no puedes llegar tarde a clases, ademas lo mas seguro es que lo que le tienes que preguntar Aline, puede esperar, o no es asi?  
  
-Si.. puede esperar...- confirmo Aline, Ron solto un suspiro de desesperacion.  
  
-Bien.. entonces sigamos caminando a pocione- Hermione comenzo a caminar pero aun mas rapido que antes, hasta quedar totalemnte lejos de sus amigos.  
  
" por que? por que lo hize? por supuesto que le puedes quitar puntos por eso, pero... es mi amigo... y... de seguro estara enojado conmigo despues de esto..." pensaba mientras se acomodaba en una de las bancas de la mazmorra de pociones.  
  
Harry, Ron y Aline, llegaron ala mazmorra un poco despues que Hermione, pero aun era temprano asi es que para la desgracia de Snape no pudo bajarles puntos... hasta un poco mas tarde..  
  
-Weasley? acaso no piensa poner atencion a la clase en toda la hora? la nueva alumna no se ira de su lugar, asi es que deje de verla a ella, y vea el pizarron- Todos los de Slytherin soltaron una sonora carcajada, Ron se ponia un poco rojo... Hermione gruño un poco, y aun cuando sabia que era injusto el regaño de Snape, se alegro de que le dijera algo  
  
-Yo no estaba viendo a Aline, Profesor Snape... yo... yo estaba...  
  
-Viendo a Granger? aun peor! 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor por no poner atencion a clases... y ud. srta. Granger, no vuelva a distraer a Weasley con sus coqueteos si no quiere perder su puesto de prefecta.- de nuevo cada uno de los Slytherin rieron a mas no poder, Gryffindor solo se mantuvo en silencio pero con la furia recorriendolos, nadie dijo nada unso segundos hasta que....  
  
-Eso es injusto! Ron no estaba haciendo nada malo profesor... quitarle 20 puntos a la casa, por una tonteria es algo totalmente de locos- Todos gritaron de sorpresa, al ori aquel comentario  
  
-Me esta llamando Loco, Srta Burshen? 5 puntos menos por su indiscrecion... espero que aprenda que en Hogwarts esa no es la manera de hablarle a un profesor.. ahora vuelva a su asiento si no quiere una detencion en su primer dia de clases.  
  
"que le sucede? como se atrevio a decirle eso... bien... tendre que estudiar de mas para tener esos puntos de vuelta...." 


	3. Capitulo3

Capitulo 3  
  
Antes de entrar ala 5ta clase, Aline jalo a Ron para separarlo de harry y Hermione. esta ultima, estaba a punto de regresarse para jalar a Ron rumbo al salon de clases, pero Harry la detuvo del brazo.  
  
-Que?... Ron va a llegar tarde a clases... y vamos a perder puntos, sabes que lo que mas odio es eso...  
  
-Hermione, lo que mas odias, es que Ron este con otra chica que no seas tu...  
  
-De que hablas, harry? si el quiere salir con Aline, es muy libre de hacerlo...  
  
pero seria una estupides de su parte, nisiquiera la conoce, en cambio a mi, me conoce desde hace 6 largos años... y...- harry Vio a Hermione conuna cara de: "te lo dije"- Que?  
  
-Nada... vamos.  
  
-Pero harry... Ron...  
  
-Ron, estara bien... vamos!  
  
Ron y Aline, llegaron tarde a la clase de levitacion.. el primero tenia su cara tanroja como su pelo, sus orejas igual; y la segunda entro a la mazmorra con una cara de triunfo. esto resto 2 puntos a la casa de Gryffindor.  
  
******** Una semana entera habia pasado ya. Hermione se estaba volviendo loca, Ron no hacia mas que pasar dia, tarde y noche con Aline. "lo unico que le falta es ir a dormir con ella", pensaba Hermione. y aun cuando ellos no mostraran el minimo intereses en el otro como otra cosa mas que amigos, Hermione se aferraba a la idea.  
  
Esa aferracion, se daba desgraciadamente por que Aline, durante toda la semana le decia a Hermione, lo bien que se veia Ron, lo guapo, lo lindo, inteligente, gracioso.. etc. que era.  
  
*flashback*  
  
-Mira, hermione, no crees que su cabello es totalmente adorable?  
  
-No! no lo es...- "adorable? por supuesto que no es adorable, es realmente Hermoso, ese cooolor! dios! me vuelve loca"  
  
-vamos Hermione, tu crees que es Guapo?  
  
-Buenoo...- "Guapisimo... mejor que cualquiera en Hogwarts"- un poco  
  
-No te encanta? es sonria, esa carisma?  
  
-Es la misma sonrisa que ha tenido siempre, Aline... podriamos volver a la tarea y dejar de ver a Ron?-" que bella sonria, se carga... ay no! ay no! no vea sus labios Hermione! NO LOS VEAS!"  
  
-Hermione, honestamente... Ron Te parece perfecto?!  
  
-Por favor Aline... volvamos a la tarea- "Perfecto es la palabra exacta para describirlo"  
  
*Fin del Flashback*  
  
Aquel inicio de la segunda semana, Fue un poco agobiante para hermione, y mas cuando tuvo una pequeña pelea con Aline, claro una pelea discreta con aline, mientras caminaban hacia el gran comedor.  
  
-Fenomenal! el proximo miercoles, se haran las selecciones de los nuevos integrantes de equipo de quidditch... en francia era cazadora de mi grupo de estudio... tal vez podria serlo aqui tambien... quienes juegan en el equipo?  
  
-Bien, solo tenemos, al guardia, al buscador, a una cazadora y al capitan.... faltan 4 integrantes  
  
-Pero.. quienes son los que estan en el equipo?  
  
-Yo soy el guardian- dijo Ron un poco apenado  
  
-Deveras Ron? eso es geniaaal! no me lo habia dicho?- dijo Aline, con gran emocion  
  
-Quee? no lo puedo creer! no te lo dijo antes? es lo unico de lo que habla... quidditch, quidditch y mas quidditch!- replico hermione, con una voz de enojo.  
  
-Bueno.. hermione, el que contigo solo hable eso... no quiere decir que conmigo tambien... de hecho Ron solo habla de una cosa cuando esta conmigo y no es del quidditch como comprenderas...  
  
-ALY!!!!- grito Ron, para que se callara...  
  
-Lo siento Ron... y quienes son los otros jugadores?-  
  
-Harry! es el buscador y capitan, el mejor por cierto!- agrego Hermione, pues Ron estaba tan rojo que no podia hablar.  
  
-Que bien, harry... Hermione?  
  
-Si?  
  
-Y krum? tuve entendido que tuvieron algo como una relacion... tambien con harry no?  
  
-Porfavooor! eso fue hace dos años, ademas jamas tuve una relacion con ninguno de los 2....  
  
-Estas segura de eso? hermione? con ninguno de los 2?- Ron pregunto con cara de odio por solo escuchar el nombre Krum  
  
-Dios! y tu me lo preguntas? ahora dudas de que entre Harry y yo no hubo nada, ni hay, ni habra?  
  
-No hablaba de harry...  
  
-podriamos cambiar de tema porfavor?- se apresuroa agregar Harry, pues sabia que si seguian profundisando en hablar de Krum, eso terminaria en una horrible pelea, frente a toda la sala comun de Gryffindor.  
  
*******  
  
nada cambio en 3 dias despues, Ron, con aline, la mayor parte el tiempo. Aline, preguntandole a Hermione, como Ron se veia. harry pidiendole ayuda a Hermione, con la tarea de pociones; Ginny tras Harry babeando por el. Seamus y Deanm tratando de conquistar a Lavander y Parvati. y Neville metiendose en problemas, cada dia de mayor intensidad.  
  
Los cuatros estaban en el final de la tarea de pociones:  
  
-Maldito Snape.. donde cree que encontrare la respuesta a esto?- pregunto Ron a la nada... para ser escuchado por sus amigos.  
  
-tal vez si se te ocurriera leer en algun libro, encontrarias lo que necesitas Ron!  
  
-Tu eres la que lee, dimela tu...  
  
-Ron, no puedo hacerte la tarea.. tu sabes.. obligaciones de una prefecta.. y aun cuando no lo fuera, jamas dejaria que copiaras de mi tarea y mucho menos te daria la...  
  
-Ten, Ron; ya termine, puedes copiarla de mi pergamino- interrumpio Aline, dandole a Ron uno de sus pergaminos.  
  
-Aline, sabes que esono esta bien...  
  
-Lo siento Hermione, pero no hay regla que lo diga... ademas Ron necesita ayuda.. si tu no se la brindas... yo lo hare.  
  
Despues de oir lo que aline habia dicho, Hermione se sintio totalmente arrepentida de haberle dicho a Ron que no se la daria... si estaban compitiendo por el... Aline llevaba mucha mas ventaja...  
  
Pero... su tristeza desaparecio, cuando vio la reaccion de Ron.  
  
-Aly, creo que Hermione tiene razon... devo de hacerla por mi mismo...- Ron mantuvo su mirada baja unos segundos y despues voltio a ver a hermione, quien le sonrio agradecidamente por aquello. el le devolvio la sonrisa.  
  
"NO LO PUEDO CREER! PREFIRIO LO QUE YO DIJEEE!!! creo que em voy a desmayar.... dios! que bella sonrisaaa... de seguro me veo realmente estupida en este momento" pensaba Hermione, mientras veia a Ron a sus hermosos ojos azul cielo. El comenzo a tornarse rojo, por lo que hermione decidio volver su mirada al trabajo antes de que ella lo hiciera tambien. 


	4. Ron y Yo?

Capitulo4!  
  
  
Hermione se encontraba en la sala comun leyendo un libro para la clase de Aritmacia,   
bueno... no lo tenia que leer, pero sabia que le serviria de mucho si lo hacia. pasaba   
pagina tras pagina, sin recordar lo que acababa de leer, su mente no estaba en las palabras   
de aquel libro, su mente se concentraba en el campo de quidditch donde en ese mismo instante  
se realizaban las pruebas de quidditch. Aline era una de las aspirantes a cazadora del equipo,   
Ron y Harry estaban con ella, esa idea no le agradaba mucho que digamos a Hermione.   
principalmente el que Ron estuviera cerca de ella.   
  
"No estan solos... no hay de que preocuparse" se decia Hermione, cada vez que se daba   
cuenta que su mente se desviaba del libro de aritmacia. pero por mas que tratara de no hacerlo,   
cualquier estupides le recordaba a Ron.  
  
"Los magos del ministerio, llevaban tunicas rojas que..." leia mentalmente Hermione " rojas!  
como el cabello de Ron... y como las tunicas de quidditch del equipo de Gryffindor que Ron usa  
cuando hay un partido... me pregunto si el padre de Ron tendra que usar tunicas rojas en el ministerio"  
  
La puerta de la sala comun se abrio para dejar entrar a 2 personas a ella... Harry, Ron y Aline.   
Los tres venian realmente contentos... Hermione se sintio bien al ver sonreir a Ron tambien, pero   
cuando noto que un brazo de Ron descansaba en el hombro de Aline, un coraje inexplicable y un   
vacio en el estomago la invadio.  
  
-Adivina Hermione?- pregunto Harry, para que dejara de ver a Ron y Aline, pero eso no funciono  
  
-Que?- pregunto sin dejar de ver a Aline y a la mano de Ron.  
  
-Aline es una de las nuevas cazadoras del equipo!- siguio Ron, dejando de abrazar a aline,  
para ir a sentarse en el mismo sillon de Hermione.  
  
-ke bien- contesto Hermione secamente - Felicidades Aline..  
  
-Gracias herm!... bien los dejo.. estoy un poco cansada y quiero darme un baño...  
  
-Adios... te vemos en la cena- le dijo Ron.  
  
-Yo... tengo que ir a la biblioteca un momento- agrego Harry, y sin esperar a que uno de   
sus amigos dijera algo, desaparecio tras el retraro de la dama gorda.  
  
-Esto es increible no?- dijo Ron para romper el molesto silencio que los habia invadido.  
  
-Que cosa? la aritmacia?  
  
-No! que Aline este en el equipo....  
  
-sabes? me da igual, si esta, no esta o deja de estarlo- Hermione se escucho un poco   
molesta con Ron, pero el trato de no sobresaltarse ante la respuesta de Hermione.  
  
- Pasa algo malo, Herm?  
  
-Malo? por que hiba a pasar algo malo? porsupuesto que no...  
  
-Bueno tal vez por que desde que...- Ron no pudo terminar de decir aquello, pues el   
grito de una chica de cabello tan rojo como el de Ron, pero mucho mas baja que el y con   
ojos enmielados la detuvo.  
  
-OOOh! se ven tan lindos, ahi las dos juntos frente al fuego!- digo Ginny, la hermanita menor  
de Ron. - esto merece una foto.. COLIN!!!!!  
  
-Ginny.. que te pasa? estas loca?- pregunto su Hermano un poco irritado  
  
-Me pasa que... creo que uds. son perfectos el uno para el otro.  
  
-Por favor Ginny! Ron y yo??? eso es una estupides?- "Bien si eso es una estupides, entonces   
estoy totalmente estupida por el"  
  
-Hermione tiene razon... no se de donde sacas ideas tan tontas  
  
-Tal vez, las saco de tus hermosas orejas rojas cuando estas cerca de ella...  
  
-No estan rojas por eso! acabo de entrenar sabes? hace un poco de calor aqui! ademas tus   
comentarios me estan haciendo enojar... si pudieras callarte mis orejas estarian en su color habitual.  
  
-Bien... adios entonces- replico Giinny un poco indignada, y despues se alejo de ellos para reunirse   
con Colin unos metros del sillon de Hermione y Ron.  
  
Hermione siguio "leyendo" su libro, aunque realmente pensaba en lo que Ron habia contestado.   
Un rato despues de que Ginny se hubiera ido, el se levanto sin decir nada y subio las escaleras rumbo  
a su habitacion.  
  
*****  
  
  
Ese mismo dia, al anochecer, Hermione bajo al gran comedor esperando que por lo menos lacena   
fuera placentera... cuando su plato de oro se lleno de comida, se hundio en sus pensamientos mientras   
llevaba cada bocado a su boca.  
  
No se dio cuenta de que muchos la veian un poco extraño por su comportamientos, hasta que sintio el  
peso de una persona, caer en el lugar seguido al de ella. entonces fue cuando volvio su cara a esa persona.   
Era Ron, quien tambien estaba concentrado en su comida, y parecia como si no quisiera voltear a ver   
a Hermione. Ella se dio cuenta de como una lagrima se resalaba por la blanca, pero no palida cara llena   
de pecas de Ron. sus ojos estabas rojos e hinchados, se notaba que habia llorado gran parte de la tarde.  
  
-Ron? estas bien?   
  
-Si, Hermione...  
  
-Pero estas llorando, paso algo?  
  
-No! solo... tenia algo en el ojo, y ya sabes me dolio...- "porfavor! eso es una estupides" penso Hermione,   
sabia que Ron tenia algo mas que una basurita en el ojo, pero no quizo preguntarle mas... si el no queria  
no tenia por que obligarlo a que se lo dijera.  
  
Entonces para la mala suerte de Hermione, Aline llego hasta la mesa de Gryffindor, y sin sentarse,   
puso su mano sobre el hombro de Ron.  
  
-Ron... Ginny me conto... quieres hablar sobre eso? vamos a caminar...  
  
-Si.. vamos.  
  
"Que diablos!!!! no me lo quizo decir a mi, pero a ella si!!!? a ella si el puede contar toda su   
vida y aaa mi.. a su mejor amiga Hermione Granger no le puede nisiquiera decir que efectivamente   
esta llorando... esto es demasiado!"  
  
hermione se levanto de un golpe, y antes de que Ron saliera del Gran salon grito:  
  
-Esta es la gota que derramo el vaso, Ronald Weasley- dijo mientras caminaba hasta donde   
habian llegado Ron y Aline... las pocas personas que estaban ahi la vieron con cara de:  
"y esta loca?". Ron y Aline, se volvieron para ver la cara de Hermione con una expresion de   
enojo tremenda. - ESTOY CANSADA DE QUE ME HAGAS MENOS, DE QUE NO   
CONFIES EN MI, ESTOY CANSADA DE QUE ME HAYAS CAMBIADO POR UNA   
TOTAL DESCONOCIDA!- densas lagrimas brotaron de los ojos de Hermione, no se le   
ocurrio mejor idea que salir corriendo de el gran comedor. se tropeso con harry a la entrada   
de el, pero no se detuvo a explicarle lo que acababa de hacer, si no todo lo contrario, corrio   
aun con mas velocidad para que nadie le preguntara algo sobre el tema.  
  
"que voy a hacer? Ron nunca me perdonara esto!" mas lagrimas decendia por su cara, mientras   
entraba a su habitacion en la torre de Gryffindor. 


	5. Investigacion

Capitulo5...  
  
" Por que lo hize? por que lo hize?... ya no lo podia soportar un dia mas... verlo con ella... es como torturarme, tenia que hacer algo... el siempre se queja de mis amigos, excepto de Harry, obviamente... era mi turno de hacerlo!" Hermione, se decia a si misma mientras lagrimas recorrian su cara. escucho pasos acercarse a la habitacion. la puerta se abrio de un golpe. Hermione se voltio boca abajo, para que quien fuera la persona que habia entrado no se diera cuenta de que estaba llorando... aunque eso era realmente tonto, puesto que todos la habian visto en el gran comedor.  
  
-Hermione? puedo pasar?- pregunto una voz, que hermione reconocio como la de Aline.  
  
-Si.. adelante- se puso de pie, junto a la cama para despues dejarse caer de nuevo en ella, pero solo kedandose sentada.- escucha Aline, antes de que digas cualquier cosa, quiero disculparme por llamarte una desconocida... no es que no te considere mi amiga... pero creo que...-  
  
-No hay problema Hermione- Aline le sonrio- de cualquier forma, tienes razon, soy una desconocida, hace solo un par de semanas Ron me conocio... hablando de Ron, esta muy preocupado por ti.. por eso subi.  
  
La cara de Hermione seguia llena de lagrimas, pero al escuchar aquello una sonrisa de emocion salio de sus labios, y olvidando que estaba hablando con una persona conciente y nada sorda... pregunto:  
  
-Esta preocupado por mi? Ron esta preocupado por mi?- despues se tapo la boca con una de sus manos, expresando con su accion que aquello que dijo no devio de haber sido pronunciado, y mucho menos con tanto entusiasmo.  
  
-Oh por la barba de Merlin, no lo puedo creer! Te gusta Ron?- pregunto Aline, con una cara de felicidad similiar a la que Hermione tenia.  
  
-Bueno... eso no podria decirtelo, jamas me habia gustado alguien antes... entonces, simplemente yo.... no lo se  
  
-Eso es muy facil... solo dime como te sientes cuando estas Cerca de el  
  
-Yo... es algo realmente extraño sabes? hay veces que se me va la respiracion, no lo puedo controlar simplemente me quedo sin aire, entonces mi corazon comienza a palpitar mas rapidamente, y ... Por que te estoy diciendo esto?  
  
-Me lo dices por que lo sientes... ahora, que sientes cuando esta con alguna otra chica que no eres tu...especialmente si esta conmigo?- Hermione vio a Aline como si fuera una total loca - Que?  
  
-Lo que sienta, no tiene caso; es demasiado obvio que tu le gustas- Aline solto una carcajada, que casi todos los de la sala comun podian haberla oido si no hubieran estado muy intretenidos con sus propias platicas.  
  
-De donde sacas ideas tan tontas?  
  
-Aline... prometeme que no le diras nada a Ron, sobre esto, no podria  
  
verlo a la cara si se enterara  
  
-Tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo, Herm; no te preocupes  
  
- ahora, puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Aline asintio con la cabeza y Hermione siguio -Por que estaba llorando Ron?  
  
-Por un chica...  
  
-eso quiere decir que si le gusta alguien?  
  
-Por supuesto que le gusta alguien  
  
-Y... quien es?- pregunto Hermione, un poco insegura.  
  
-Herm, tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo.. Por lo tanto el suyo tambien... no puedo decirtelo, lo siento...  
  
-No Hay problema, Aline... ni siquiera una pista?  
  
-Solo te puedo decir algo: No soy yo....- Aline le sonrio a Hermione, y salio de la habitacion sin decir una palabra mas.  
  
"Diablos! ahora tengo que averiguar quien es esa chica... pero Ron de seguro no querra voltear a verme siquiera... pero no puedo quedarme aqui, mientras "esa" sigue metiendose en la cabeza de Ron, tengo que hacer algo..."  
  
Hermione bajo a la sala comun, despues de limpiarse las lagrimas; ahi estaban Ron y Lavander muy entrados en una platica. Hermione al verlos le entro una duda grandisima, tenia que acercarse para escuchar de lo que hablaban, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Ron se despidio de lavander y fue a sentarse con Harry en una mesa donde hacia la tarea.  
  
Entonces fue cuando Hermione, pudo acercarse mas a ellos, y sin que se dieran cuenta escucho una pequeña parte de su platica.  
  
-Esta increiblemente Loca- le dijo Ron a Harry, en voz baja, por lo que hermione tuvo que esforzar su oido.  
  
-Quien? Lavander?  
  
-Si! es imposible que crea todo lo que Trelawney dice- Los 2 rieron unos segundos. hasta que Hermione se sento entre medio de sus amigos.  
  
-Eit! que hay de nuevo Herm?- pregunto Harry  
  
-Lo mismo de siempre Harry, tengo tarea que hacer... creo que tendre que ir a la biblioteca- no duro ni un minuto sentada, pues ya estaba arrepentida, y habia decidido poner un pretexto para desaparecerse del lugar.  
  
-Yo te acompaño, tengo tarea que hacer tambien- Hermione y harry, se vieron algo impresionados, y despues volvieron su vista a el chico pelirrojo, quien ya tambien estaba fuera de su lugar, con unos cuantos pergaminos en mano. " No esta enojado conmigo? tal vez es por que sabe que tengo mucho razon...de cualquier forma esto es perfecto"  
  
Ninguno de los 2 dijo algo, en casi todo el camino a la biblioteca, hasta que una chica con el uniforme de Ravenclaw paro a Ron. Hermione siguio caminando sin importarle dejar a Ron detras, pero si la estaba matando la curiosidad por saber quien era esa chica, que ademas de que parecia llevarse muy bien con Ron, era algo guapa.  
  
Al cabo de un rato, Ron la alcanzo corriendo con toda velocidad.  
  
-Ey! por que no me esperaste?- pregunto Ron a Hermione un poco bofeado  
  
-Pense que querrias hablar a solas con... como se llama? no lo recuerdo...-  
  
"si claro! como quieres que te crea eso, en tu vida has oido su nombre"  
  
-La conoces? es prima de... - Ron se detuvo, pues pensaba muy mala la idea de decir aquel nombre  
  
-Aline?- completo Hermione, sin dejar de fijar su vista al frente.  
  
-Si... se llama Kate, es agradable si tratas de conocerla... pero si ese no  
  
es tu fin, mejor no te le acerques; es algo desesperante  
  
-Oh!- "si le gustara no diria que es desesperante, o si? Tu lo haces Hermione... mi caso es diferente, yo conosco a Ron perfectamente, se que es desesperante; El en cambio no conoce a Kate, si le gustase jamas pensaria que es desesperante" penso Hermione olvidandose de Ron por completo.  
  
LLegaron a la biblioteca, donde se sentaron en la unica mesa vacia.  
  
-Que tarea tiene que hacer Ron?  
  
-Tarea? que tarea..  
  
-Dijiste que tenia que hacer una! por eso viniste o no?  
  
-No realmente no... queria hablar contigo, ya sabes, de lo que paso en el gran comedor  
  
-Pues adelante  
  
-Creo que tienes razon Hermione... te eh dejado a una lado, y sabes que para ...  
  
-Hermione!!!!- "Maldicion! ahora que?..."  
  
-ah! Hola Neville... Por dios que te paso?  
  
-Malfoy...- Neville, el chico con menos suerte en todo Hogwarts, llego hasta donde estaba Hermione cubierto de lodo, y para hacerlo peor, parecia tener lastimada una de sus piernas.- Me tiraron al lago, me doble la pierna, y cuando estuve fuera cai en el lodo.  
  
-Devemos de llevarte a la enfermeria, la Sra. Pomfrey sabra que hacer...  
  
-Bueno, Hermione; por eso vine contigo, voy a la enfermeria 2 veces diarias, me averguenzo de mi mismo; pense que tu podrias ayudarme y asi no tendria que ir hoy tambien.  
  
-Neville! Hermione, no es enfermera, ve a ver a la Sra. Pomfrey y dejala en paz...  
  
-No Ron! yo puedo ayudarlo... sientate Neville, buscare algun libro...  
  
"Que mas puede pasar? nisiquiera pude terminar de oir la disculpa de Ron... se veia tan lindo, el nunca lo hace; y ahora ahi sentado junto a Neville con esa mirada de berrinche se ve aun mejor" pensaba Hermione, mientras veia entre los estantes a Ron, esperando no ser vista.  
  
Entonces Ron capto la mirada de Hermione, por lo que ella se volvio a la busca de su libro, antes de que el diera un ataque al corazon por aquellos hermosisimos ojos, que parecian como estrellas para Hermione. 


	6. Quidditch

ulo6  
  
  
  
Ron y Hermione no tocaron el tema de nuevo, despues de la interrupcion de Neville, al cual   
Hermione lo habia curado exitosamente; Hermione no habia tenido que decirle que si aceptaba   
sus disculpas a Ron, pues todo volvio a la normalidad en aquel preciso instante.  
  
  
Bueno, no todo... Ron seguia pasando mas tiempo con Aline, que con Hermione, pero aun asi le   
daba un tiempo razonable a su mejor amiga, lo cual hacia sentir muy bien a Hermione, pues poco  
a poco recuperaba a su amigo.  
  
  
Las practicas de quidditch eran algo frustantes para Hermione, pues tenia que separarse de Ron,  
no podia siquiera verlo a lo lejos platicando con Aline, y aunque ella no lo aceptara lo que   
sentia por el se volvia mas grande cada dia. Preferia quedarse en la sala comun viendolo jugar  
ajedrez que ir a la biblioteca, y si queria ir a la biblioteca invitaba a Ron y Harry,   
Los cuales aceptaban gustosos.  
  
  
Hermione seguia con su investigacion de la chica que le gustaba a Ron, la lista de probables  
no era muy grande, solo contaba con las que Ron habia hablado en los ultimos 2 dias:  
  
  
"Parvati  
Lavander (la llamo loca)  
Kate (dijo que era desesperante)  
Cho Chang (no creo que le guste la misma chica que a su mejor amigo)  
Susan Bones (demasiado seria para el)  
Hermione Granger (se vale soñar no?)"  
  
  
Hermione habia agregado su nombre a la lista, pues le encantaba pensar que podria haber una   
posibilidad de que el gustase.  
  
  
-Ey! ke es eso?- pregunto Ron, arrebatando elpedazo de pergamino de las manos de Hermione,   
pero sin leerlo  
  
  
-RON! devuélveme eso... es privado  
  
  
-Tan privado que tu mejor amigo no lo pueda leer?  
  
  
-Si Ron! devuelvemelo...  
  
  
-Vamos Herm! que tan personal puede ser?  
  
  
-Ron!!!!- Hermione miro a Ron , con su tipica mirada seria y enojada, entonces Ron capto la   
idea y le devolvio el pergamino, sin decir nada, para volver su atencion a las aburridas clases  
de Historia de la magia.  
  
"Creo que no es seguro tenerlo escrito, sera mejor mantenerlo en mi cabeza" se dijo Hermione a  
si misma, y despues con un rapido movimiento de varita desaparecio el pergamino.  
  
***********  
  
la temporada de quidditch habia llegado despues de una larga espera. Todo el colegio se   
encontraba reunido en las gradas para ver el primer partido: Gryffindor vs Slytherin.  
  
Una hola de banderas rojas con leones dorados en el centro se levantaba en los aires,   
mientras otro monton de banderas verdes tambien lo hacian.  
  
  
- ... Y en el equipo de Gryffindor... Burshen, Spinnet, Weasley hija, Romands, Alberston....  
POTTER!!!- dijo Seamus que era el nuevo comentariasta desde la salida de Lee Jordan, y el  
estadio se lleno de aplausos y gritos al escuchar aquel apeido- por ultimo y prometiendo   
un gran espectaculo y partido esta vez... RONALD WEASLEY!- de nuevo el estadio se lleno   
de gritos y aplausos, especialmente de cierta chica de cabello castaño que ahbia conseguido  
un lugar cerca de los aros de Gryffindor para ver mejor al guardian.  
  
  
-Y ese fue el inicio del partido... Gryffindor tiene la quaffle, Weasley se la pasa a Spinnet,  
spinnet se la regresa, Weasley se acerca a los aros, Flitch de Slytherin se acerca para   
taparle su camino... pero... OH!!!! Romands acaba de desviar el camino de Flitch con una   
Bludger, Buen tiro Romands...-  
  
  
puntuaciones: 20 Gryffindor- 0 Slytherin  
  
  
Slytherin no conseguia ganar ninguna, todas las quaffles eran robadas por Aline, la cual   
jugaba demasiado bien para ser verdad, el equipo realmente era muy bueno, todos songeniaban  
muy bien por lo que esto habia hecho mas facil los entrenamientos.  
  
  
Slytherin consiguio la quaffle por primera vez, despues de que Gryffindor habia anotado   
otros 80 puntos mas, teniendo como total: 100 puntos.  
  
  
Ron que era el guardian, se quito de su puesto para evitar que una bludger lo golpeara,   
y en ese mismo instante los Slytherin se acercaban a los aros, con el afan de anotar esta   
vez, despues de la distraccion de Ron.  
  
  
El al ver, que con la escoba no llegaria a salvar ese tiro. se bajo de ella tirandose hacia  
abajo, Todo el estado de quidditch estallo en gritos, al ver a Ron bajarse de su escoba 20  
metros arriba en el aire.  
  
  
-RON!!!!!!!!- Grito Hermione, un poco histerica al ver como Ron se dejaba caer de la escoba,  
despues se tapo las manos pues no queria ver como Ron se hacia pure.  
  
  
Ron jalo la escoba un poco hacia abajo tambien, y detuvo la Quaffle con su mano izquierda   
bien estirada. despues se detuvo de la escoba, quedando colgada de ella por uno de sus dedos.  
  
  
Al ver que Ron habia logrado parar aquel tiro, todo aquel que llevaba una bandera roja de   
Gryffindor estallo en aplausos y los gritos mas fuertes que alguien habia podido emitir en   
Hogwarts.  
  
  
-WEASLEY LA DETUVO!!!!!!!! PARECE SER QUE ESTA CUMPLIENDO LO QUE PROMETIO...- grito seamus  
con gran emocion, mientras que lso jugadores trataban de seguir con el juego  
  
  
Hermione se destapo los ojos, al oir aquello, y vio a Ron detenido de la escoba con uno de   
sus dedos... las lagrimas estaban a punto de salir de sus ojos, pero trato de contenerse,   
por lo cual prefirio que un enojo la invadiera!  
  
  
-Ronald weasley!- le grito con todo lo qeue pudo, para que el pudiera oirle- como se te   
ocurre hacer eso! pudiste matarteee!  
  
  
Ron pudo oirla, y viendo que todo estaba fuera de peligro fue hasta las gradas...  
  
  
-Fue emocionante no?  
  
-emocionante? terrorifico!!!!... estas loco?  
  
Ron no contesto aquello, pues todos los jugadores se acercaban a sus aros...  
  
-Vuelvo en un momento!- le dijo a hermione, volando a los aros.  
  
  
Ron trato de subir para alcanzar a parar la quaffle, pero su escoba no reacciono puesto que  
ya estab algo vieja y usada... entonecs de nuevo Ron hizo uno de sus malabares.   
  
Dio un salto levantandose de su escoba, para poder alcanzar la quaffle, y despues volvio a  
caer en ella.  
  
  
-ESO ES UN BUEN GUARDIAN!!!! WEALSEY HA DETENIDO LA QUAFFLE, AUN CUANDO ESTABA A METROS DE  
DISTANCIA!!-  
  
  
Pasaron otros 10 minutos realmente desesperantes para Hermione, hasta que Harry atrapo la  
Snitch dorada, dejando una puntuacion de: 450- 0 favor Gryffindor  
  
  
-GRYFFINDOR GANAAA!!!!  
  
  
La peor derrota en la historia de Slytherin. Y el mejor partido en la historia de  
Gryffindor.  
  
  
Hermione bajo de sus gradas temblado de lo asustada que la habia dejado Ron con todos sus   
movimientos, pero claro tenia que disimularlo un poco. En el centro del estadio se encontro  
con todo el equipo de Gryffindor reunido, harry los estaba felicitando.  
  
  
-Fue, increible! si seguimos entrenando del modo en que lo hicimos, podremos repetir este  
juego con los de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff..... Hola Herm!- saludo Harry, y el circulo   
formado por los integrantes del equipo se deciso, para ir a celebrar a la sala comun.   
- Te gusto el partido!!!?  
  
  
"di quie si! Hermione, di que si!!! es todo!!!!"  
  
  
-Por supuesto que no Harry!- Aline, Ginny, Ron y Harry la vieron sorprendidos- Se   
supone que Ron es tu amigo, como puedes permitir que haga todo eso!!! sabes? se pudo  
haber lastimado o peor...  
  
-Calma 'Mione', Ron lo hace en todos los entrenamientos- dijo Ginny  
  
  
-Sus movimientos estan friamente calculados- siguio Aline, y con esto los 4, menos   
Hermione soltaron una carcajada.  
  
  
-Ademas... es lo que hace emocionante el partido Mione- dijo Ron  
  
  
-Y divertido Tambien- agrego Aline y de nuevo los 4 rieron.  
  
  
"Vamos Hermione, no le paso nada... callate ya!!!! NOOO, como me puedo callar? si Ron  
pudo haber muerto" pensaba Hermione, mientras sus amigos hablaban.  
  
  
-YO, no le veo nada de divertido a que trates de suicidarte Ronald!- Y con esto se   
alejo del campo de Quidditch.  
  
  
"Y yo que creia que el que no podia controlarse era Ron, ahora veo quien tampoco lo hace" 


	7. preguntaselo

Capitulo7  
  
Hermione no fue a la sala comun al tipico festejo que se celebra   
despues de cada partido ganado en la torre de Gryffidnor, y prefirio  
irse a la biblioteca, la cual estaba completamente desierta, por el  
mismo motivo de la celebracion. El que la biblioteca estuviera sola  
no fue un porblema para Hermione, pues... "entre mas silencion, mas  
concentracion". Tomo el primer libro que vio en los grandes ya   
largados estantes de la biblioteca; el libro era una Novela de amor,  
algo que Hermione no acostumbraba leer, pero sin importarle esto,   
se aocmodo en una de las amplias y solitarias mesas de la biblioteca  
y comenzo con su lectura.  
  
Despues de casi 1 hora de leer, lo ojos de Hermione, comenzaban a   
cerrarse como si estuviera dias sin aver dormido siquiera una hora,  
pero no era por que estuviera cansados ni con sueño, puesto que   
Hermione estaba muy acostumbrada a la lectura que podia pasar horas  
ahi pegada. La razon por la que sus ojos se cerrabas era por que   
realmente se morian por ver a Ron (N/A: iincreible pero es posible)   
y la unica forma de poder hacerlo, era cerrando los ojos y visualizar  
lo en su mente.  
  
Hermione comenzo a adormilarse sobre el libro, su cabeza descansaba   
en sus brazos cruzados, estaba a punto de caer dormida, cuando...  
  
Una mano acaricio el espeso, despeinado, pero realmente Hermoso   
cabello de Hermione, esto hizo que la chica de sespertara de su   
casi sueño y voltease hacia atras para averiguar quien tocaba su   
cabello unos segundos atras, puesla manos ya se habia alejado de   
ella al primer movimiento.  
  
"Rooon! que hace aqui? no deveria de estar en la sala comun?" penso   
Hermione, al darse cuenta quien era aquella persona, la cual estaba   
realmente roja!  
  
-Pense que estabas dormida...  
  
-Que haces aqui? no deverias de estar celebrando con los demas?  
  
-Es que...  
  
Ron se quedo callado, con la cabeza baja y sin decir nada tomo asiento   
enseguida de Hermione  
  
-Y bien?   
  
-Solo queria un poco de tranquilidad, sabes? en la sala comun estan   
haciendo un escandalo-  
  
"Desde cuando a Ron no le gusta el escandalo?  
  
-Entonces deveria de estar ahi Ron!, Si la profesora Mc Gonaggal se   
enterra podria enojarse comigo y tal vez perderia mi puesto de prefecta,  
y bien sabes que es algo muy importante para mi  
  
-Calma! Solo exagere un poco, ademas McGonagall esta contribuyendo-   
Ron le sonrio ampliamente a Hermione.  
  
"Solos en una biblioteca... Mi persona y lugar favoritos; claro que   
este no fuera mi lugar favorito si pudiera estar en sus brazos" pensbaa  
Hermione  
  
-Herm.. y tu que haces aqui?  
  
-Solo leia; ya sabes, no tenia muchas ganas de ir a la sala comun,   
despues de lo que dije en el campo; seria muy estupido de mi parte   
si festejara por algo con lo que NO estuve, ni estoy, y nunca estare  
de acuerdo- Hermione volvio su mirada al libro.   
Un silencio los invadio. Ron se movio un poco en su silla.  
  
"Muy Bien Hermione! no podrias ser mas idiota? ahora se ira por tu   
comentario fuera de lugar"  
  
Pero no fue como hermione lo imaginaba, si no todo lo contrario; Ahora  
Ron estaba mucho mas cerca de ella, pues el movimiento que habia hecho  
no era para alejarse o irse, si no para acercarse mas a ella y poder   
leer el libro por encima del hombro de Hermione.  
  
-De que se trata?  
  
Hermione, sintio su aliento sober el cuello, la cual la hizo erizarse,  
y ponerse muy nerviosa.  
  
-Sobre una bruja que...- Hermione se detuvo, pues habia volteado su   
cara hacia Ron y se habia dado cuenta que estaban demasiado cerca.  
  
Ron comenzo a acercarse mas, 5cm, 3cm, 2cm, 1cm, milimetros de   
distancia.  
  
Hermione cerro los ojos, esperando que los labios de Ron tocaran los   
suyos. La respiracion de el se sentia mas fuerte conforme se acercaba   
y el hermoso olor de Ron (seguia siendo hermoso para ella, aun cuando   
fuera despues de un partido de quidditch con el sol en lo mas alto del  
cielo) rodeaba a Hermione .   
  
Sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse y...  
  
-Ron? Hermione? estan aqui?- grito con fuerza uan voz femenima muy   
conocida: la de Aline.  
  
"Demonios!!!"  
  
La atmosfera romantica se rompio, y los 2 se separaron del otro los   
mas rapido que pudieron. Aline aparecio en la puerta de la biblioteca  
un poco bofeada.  
  
-Oigan ustedes 2, los habia estado buscando por largo tiempo  
  
-Se nota  
  
-Que hacian aqui?  
  
-Nosotros... solo... HABLABAMOS!- contesto Hermione  
  
-Si! eso- asintio Ron  
  
-Bien!, entonces dejen de hablar y vengan a la torre!- Alin se acerco  
a la mesa en la que estaban Ron y Hermione.- Rooooon no podemos   
festejar sin ti, Ven!!!- dijo Aline mientras jalaba a Ron de una   
brazo.  
  
Aun cuando Hermione sabia que Aline no era la chica que el gustaba a  
Ron, no pudo evitar ponerse celosa, y mostrar en su cara un poco de   
enojo. Aline se dio cuenta de aquello y solto a Ron inmediatamente.  
  
-Iras? Iran?  
  
A Ron se le notaban inmesas ganar de estar festejando  
  
-No pienso dejar a Hermione aqui sola  
  
-Bien- Aline les sonrio a ambos chicos y salio de la biblioetca.   
parecia aver captado la indirecta  
  
Ron voltio se nuevo su vista a Hermione, y por segunda vez sus caras  
estaban realmente cerca, pero esta vez ninguno de los 2 se dejo   
llevar y movieron sus sillas un poco apartadas.  
  
-Sabes Ron? creo que deveriamos ir a la torre a celebrar, eso es lo  
que quiers no? y para mi esta bien!  
  
-Lo dices enserio? pense que no querias contribuir con algo con lo que..  
.  
  
Hermione lo corto postrando suavemente uno de sus dedos en los labios  
de Ron.  
  
-Lo digo enserio, Vamos!  
  
la celebracion en la sala comun fue de lo mejor, puesto que Seamus y  
Dean habia conseguido en las cocinas del colegio, algunas golocinas   
y pasteles. Lamentablemente la cerveza de mantequilla habia faltado   
esta vez.  
  
la fiesta siguio hasta altas horas de la noche, hasta que la Profesora   
Mc Gonaggal les pidio que todos se fuesen a sus respectivos dormitorios  
.  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron los unicos que se quedaron en la sala   
comun.  
  
-Extrañaba estar solo con uds 2- comento Harry- No es que no quiera   
a Aline, o a Ginny, pero lo que si definitivamente NO quiero es   
transformar al trio en un cuarteto o quinteto.  
  
-Tienes razon Harry; por mejor que me lleve con Aline, jamas podra   
ocupar el lugar de alguno de ustedes 2; Siento hacerte a un lado Herm!  
Tu.. y solo tu eres mejor amiga.  
  
-Si fuera tu mejor amiga no me esconderias cosas, aunque no lo   
creas todavia recuerdo aquel dia que estabas llorando, ahora si me   
puedes decir cual fue la razon?  
  
  
-Tu tambien me escondes cosas! que tal el pergamino de hace unos   
dias? yo tambien tengo memoria Hermione!!- replico Ron con un poco   
de enojo.  
  
-Era un simple y comun pergamino Ronald!, en cambio tuuu estabas   
llorando y preferiste contarle tus problema a "ALY" que a mi,   
como pretendes que crea que soy yo! y solo yo tu mejor amiga?  
  
-Ey, chicos, calmense- dijo harry en un tono muy bajo de voz,   
que ninguno de sus amigos pudo oirlo claramente.  
  
-Si te lo hubiera dicho a Ti, JAMAS hubieras entendido y hoy lo   
compruebo!  
  
-NO PUEDES SABER SI ENTIENDO O NO! NISIQUIERA SABES LO QUE PIENSO Y  
SIENTO REALMENTE!  
  
-PORFAVOR HERMIONE! TE CONOSCO DEMADIAO BIEN, HUBIERAS HECHO UN   
ESCANDALO!  
  
-sabes? yo me voy a dormir... BUENAS NOCHES!- Harry tuvo que gritar   
para que pudieran escucharlo  
  
-BUENAS NOCHES!- contestaron al mismo tiempo Ron y Hermione  
  
-A ACABAS DE DECIR QUE SOY ESCANDALOSA? TU ERES EL UNICO AL QUE SE   
LE OCURRE HACER ESNADOLOS POR CUALQUIER TONTERIA  
  
-DIME UNA! SOLO UNA TONTERIA...  
  
-VIKTOR!  
  
-TRATABA DE PROTEGERTE! ADEMAS ESO QUE IMPORTA, DE ESO NO ESTAMOS   
HABLANDO, NO TRATES DE CAMBIAR DE TEMA HERMIONE!  
  
-QUIERES SEGUIR HABLANDO DE TUS SECRETITOS CON ALINE?  
  
-Y QUE TAL LOS TUYOS?  
  
-NO SON PEORES QUE LOs TUYOS RONALD!  
  
-NO ES CIERTO  
  
-ENTONCES DIME POR QUE LLORABAS!  
  
-DIME QUE DECIA EL PERGAMINO  
  
-DECIA: PARVATI, KATE, ALINE, CHOCHANG, HERMIONE GRANGER! contento?   
eso era todo lo que decia... ahora dime por que llorabas?  
  
-por una chica- contesto Ron canizbajo, Hermione sintio como el valor  
que habia tenido hace unos segundos desaparecia y entraba en shock.  
  
"No soportare escuharlo hablar de ella! no podre!"  
  
-que pasa con ella?- pregunto Hermione insegura  
  
-No me quiere, eso es lo que pasa- Ron tomo asiento en uno de los   
sillones, mientras Hermione seguia parada- No me quiere como yo la   
quiero, no con esa intensidad con que la amo... MALDICION!- grito   
Ron tirando un golpe al aire.  
  
"LA AMA? LA AMA? DIOOOS! CREO QUE ME VA A DAR UN ATAQUE! QUE HAGO   
QUE HAGO? solo apoyolo, Hermione, es tu amigo antes que cualquier   
cosa, apoyalo"  
  
-Como lo sabes? te lo dijo?  
  
-No lo tiene que decir, se nota- lagrimas comenzaron a caer por la   
blanca y pecosa cara de Ron. Hermione paso uno de sus brazos por los   
hombros de Ron.  
  
-sabes? creo que no deverias de precipitarte! deverias de preguntarselo,  
nada pierdes con eso..  
  
"Por que le dijo esto? deveria decirle lo contrario, pero simplemente   
no puedo, quiero que sea feliz"  
  
-Si ella no te aprecia, perderia algo muy valioso: tu.  
  
-Que hay de valioso en un pobreton como yo? ella lo tiene todo,   
no merece tan poco cosa como un Weasley!  
  
-Nunca vuelvas a decir eso Ron! eres muy, pero muy valioso, en   
especial tu corazon-  
  
"Tus ojos, tu sonrisa, tu forma de ser, tus labios, todo en ti es  
valioso, no sabes cuan valioso es para mi!"  
  
-Entonces? que creas que deva hacer?  
  
-Preguntarselo- "que no se lo pregunte porfavor"- lo.. haras?  
  
-Si!  
  
-Cuando?- "creo que mi corazon acaba de hacerse pedazos, ya no lo   
siento latir, lo perdi"  
  
-No lo se, en unos dias, una semana tal vez.  
  
-avisame cuando lo hagas- "para que quieres saberlo Hermione, para   
hacerte mas daño?"  
  
-Por supuesto, buenas noches Mione y muchas gracias.  
  
-De nada Ron... Ron?  
  
-Si?  
  
Hermione corrio hasta Ron y envolvio el cuello del chico con sus brazos  
  
-Cuidate- "Te Quiero Ron, te adoro..."  
  
Ron le sonrio y siguio su camino al dormitorio de los chicos de 6to.  
  
"Te amo Ron, realmente Te amo" 


	8. Malfoy

Hermione disimulaba muy bien lo que sentia al ver a Ron con alguien mas;  
solo esperaba el dia en el que el le preguntase ala suertuda chica si   
lo queria: "Quien podria negarse a el? dudo mucho que pueda decirle que   
ella no sientes lo mismo, siendo Ron TAN perfecto" Pensaba Hermione mientras  
un suspiro salia de su boca en medio del silencio de la fria mazmorra de   
pociones, cada una de las almas presentes ahi, volvieron su mirada a Hermione,  
la cual le sonrojo un poco.  
  
-Enamorada Granger?- le pregunto Malfoy, mientras se acercaba a Hermione,   
aprovechando la ausencia del profesor Snape.  
  
-Eso es algo que a ti no te importa- Contesto con Brusquedad la chica, y   
moviendo su cabello de la cara para poder ver con claridad cada peligroso   
movimiento de Malfoy.  
  
-Vaya! si que tienes valor Hermione, contestandome de esa manera  
  
-Siempre te eh contestado igual Malfoy, mi desprecio por ti no ha cambiado!  
  
-Wooo, deverias de pasarle un poco de valor a tu noviesito Weasley, pues le hace   
falta- siguio Draco poniendose frente de el asiento de Hermione. Ron solo bufo.  
  
-A RON NO LE HACE FALTA NADA MALFOY!- poniendose de pie grito Hermione con tanto   
enojo y , que se podria decir que el suelo habia temblado por la fuerza con la que  
habia dicho esto. Obviamente cada uno de los que estaban en la mazmorra la oyeron  
, y dejaron salir un ruido de impresion al oir aquello.  
  
-Esto si que es increible!- dijo Malfoy, quien se habia apartado un poco de Hermione,  
pues parecia que con solo sus ojos podria matarlo- No me digas que Tu...- señalo a   
Hermione, vio a Ron y volvio de nuevo a ver a Hermione -Seria un desperdicio que alguien  
con tu anatomia se enamorara de este pobreton- termino Malfoy ahora señalando a Ron   
con su varita. el cual al escuchar esto ultimo se habia levantado de su asiento, pero   
no pudo hacer ni decir nada, pues Snape entro de nuevo a la mazmorra para seguir con la  
clase y Malfoy se regreso a su lugar para intercambiar secertillos con todos los de   
Slytherin.  
  
  
Al salir de la clase, Horrible! segun la opinion de Hermione,y ademas de que malfoy la   
habia insultado , Snape les dejo una tarea sobre la pocion del rechazo de 2 pergaminos;  
Ron y Harry no el quitaban la vista de encima a Hermione, pero no decian nada, estaban   
realmente impresionados; no de que se haya enfrentado a Malfoy, pues eso lo habia hecho   
mas de 100 veces, pero si de que hubiera dicho que a Ron no le faltaba nada. Aline por   
otra parte no ponia mucha atencion en aquello, pues sabia exactamente por que hermione   
lo habia dicho.  
  
-Que es lo que me estan viendo?  
  
-Hermione! dijiste que no me faltaba nada!  
  
-Y? eres mi amigo no? trataba de defenderte, tu tambien me defiendes no el veo nada   
de...  
  
-Pero Hermione, hace 10 minutos acabas de declarar que piensas que Ron es perfecto!  
  
-No! eso no es cierto!  
  
Ron y harry abrieron la boca para decir algo, pero Neville los interrumpio antes de   
que   
pudieran articular una sola letra.  
  
-Hermione, es cierto? Lo que Malfoy esta diciendo?- pregunto un poco decepcionado, como   
si   
la noticia de Malfoy realmente lo entristeciera.  
  
-Que es lo que dice exacatamente?  
  
-Dice que estas locamente enamorada de Ron, y que piensas que no tiene ningun defecto,   
simplemente perfecto.  
  
-Pfff, Yo no dije eso! Neville tu estabas ahi, tu me oiste no?  
  
-Herm!, aceptalo, dijiste que Ron era perfecto- interrumpio harry. a este Hermione le   
lanzo una mirada de: "callate o et ira mal", entonces Aline hablo por fin!  
  
-Oigan! podrian dejar en paz a Hermione?- Ron, harry y Neville dejaron de hablar entre   
si y voltiaron a Aline - Vamos a la biblioteca Mione- y comenzo a caminar seguida por   
la chica del cabello alborotado.  
  
-Gracias por eso, deveras Aline  
  
-Es la unica vez que lo hare Mione, Creo que Ron tiene derecho a saber la verdad  
  
-Derecho? Aly estas loca, demente, lunatica?  
  
-Tal vez un poco de la ultima- bromeo Aline- por que lo dices?  
  
-Si el digo lo que siento, lo perderia, !adios cualquier tipo de contacto con el! y   
ademas que sentirias si oyes decir al chico que te gusta que quiere a otra... ya no   
quiero verlo mas de esa manera, simplemente como mi amigo! me dañaria mas, si sigo   
como  
antes, creeme!  
  
-Herm! tu le dijiste a Ron: preguntaselo! Por que no te das ese mismo consejo a ti   
misma?  
  
-por que es obvio que su respuesta seria no!  
  
-Los 2 son unos tercos- murmuro Aline, entre dientes  
  
-Que dijiste?  
  
-Que si estas segura?  
  
Hermione no contesto aquello, y se dedico a buscar un libro para al tarea de pociones;   
poco tiempo despues ella y aline, llegaron a la sala comun con un monton de libros en   
brazos, encontraronn un escritorio para trabajar, y comenzaron con la tarea, harry y Ron   
tambien lo hicieron despues de terminar su juego de ajedrez, donde obviamente gano el   
pelirrojo.  
  
Cada vez que Hermione volteaba a ver hacia Ron, harry, que se encontraba tras el,   
pronunciaba con sus labios: "perfecto", pero sin que un sonido saliera de su boca, y   
señalaba a Ron.  
  
A la 4ta vez de aquello, Hermione no aguanto las ganas de gritarle!  
  
-Harry, que es lo que pasa contigo? te estas volviendo tan molesto como el- le medio   
grito señalando a Ron  
  
-Ey!- reclamo Ron  
  
-Entonces esta bien Herm, quiere decir que me estoy volviendo tan PERFECTO! como el!  
  
-oye!- volvio a reclamar Ron sin obtener por segunda vez un poco de atencion  
  
-A mi me suena como que estas celoso harry, de que paar Hermione Ron si sea perfecto y   
tu no!  
  
-Bueno, se supone que tienes 2 amigos! no solo Ron! pero el si es perfecto! y yo NO!  
  
-Harry, en mi vida dije que Ron fuera perfecto, como puede serlo si es realmente   
molesto?- declaro Hermione "si claaaro! ni te te crees eso Herm"  
  
-Que cambio!! hace 2 horas era perfecto, ahora soy molesto? decidete si?  
  
"me decido por perfecto" penso Hermione "que dijo que digo?  
  
Entonces una lechiza de un hermoso plumaje negro entro a la sala comun llevando atada a   
una de sus patas una carta con u sobre que desde lejos se notaba fino, y elegante por un  
marco verde botella que lo rodeaba, y escrito en el centro estaba el nombre de Hermione,  
con una letra realmente bien hecha. La lechuza llego hasta ella, y levanto su pata para   
que se le desatara la carta, Hermione asi lo hizo, y por consiguiente la lechuza emprendio  
el vuelo de nuevo.  
  
sus 3 amigos esperaban ansiosos, a que ella abriera la carta. despues de unos segundos de  
tratar de que l sobre no se dañara, ella por fin la abrio y saco del sobre.  
  
"Hermione, necesito verte, a las 8 en la mazmorra de transformaciones, porfavor no faltes "  
  
Hermione vio a Ron con ojos de impresion y el se sonrojo.  
  
"esta no es la letra de Ron!, no puede ser el, ademas no estaria aqui verdad?"  
  
-Y bien?- pregunto aline con ojos de deseperacion  
  
Hermione miro su reloj muggle "7:58", dejo la carta sobre el escritorio y mientras caminaba  
hacia la salida dijo:  
  
-Me tengo que ir adios-  
  
La chica dejo la sala comun, bajo y subio escaleras, recorrio largos pasillo, hasta llegar  
a la mazmorra de tranformaciones, la puerta estaba levemente abierta. Hermione entro en   
el cuarto oscuro, por lo que saco su varita y murmuro: "lumus" una pequeña lucesita salio   
de la punta de la varita e ilumino una gran parte de la habitacion, en el escritorio vio   
la silueta de una persona.  
  
-Llegaste tarde Granger- dijo la mu conocido voz fria de aquella persona  
  
-Malfoy? que es lo que quieres conmigo?  
  
Malfoy dejo su lugar en el escritorio, y se acerco seductoramente a Hermione, que no tendia  
lo que pasaba y por lo tanto no movia ni un solo musculo; Malfoy sigui acercandose y cuando  
estuvo extremadamente junto a ella, agacho su cabeza para capturar lso labios de Hermione   
con los suyos, paso sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Hermione y la aferro hacia el.   
Hermione durante los primeros segundos trato de safarse, pero el movimiento de los labios   
comenzaba gustarle.  
  
"Se sienten tan bien tus labios Ron!" penso Hermione, pero despues recordo algo "Ron?   
el no es Ron, es Malfoy!... que asco!" por segunda vez Hermione trato de safarse, pero   
el slytherin la detenia con mucha fuerza.  
  
Entonces sin saber como, algo o mejor dicho alguien empujo a malfoy al suelo haciendo que  
Hermione tambien callera; despues de caer sobre Malfoy, sintio como alguien la quitaba   
de encima dde Malfoy un poco brusco para golpear a Malfoy.  
  
Hermione aclaro u vista y pudo ver al pelirrojo golpeando a malfoy con todas sus ganas,   
este ultimo reacciono un poco despues, tomo su varita y murmuro: "petrificus totallius",   
Ron callo tieso al suelo, lo cual le dio tiempo a Malfoy para salir corriendo de la mazmorra.  
  
  
Hermion alcanzo su varita que estaba tirada en el suelo al igual que ella, y apunto a Ron:   
"Movilius" (N/a: sorry por el momento no recuerdo que hechizo utilizan para quitar el   
petrificus, creo que es este, pero no estoy segura) el cuerpo del pelirrojo volvio a moverse;  
Hermione se acerco a el y puso su mano delicadamente sobre el hombro del chico.  
  
-estas bien?- pregunto la chica con preocupacion, Ron movio su cuerpo para deshacerse de   
la mano de Hermione  
  
-NO!- Ron recobro su postura y salio como relampago de la mazmorra dejando a uan Hermione  
aun mas confundida.  
  
*****  
  
Hermione volvio a la sala comun, donde estaba Aline, Ginny   
y Harry escuchando la historia de Ron que estaba completamente Rojo, "de seguro por que   
no pudo golpear mas a malfoy"  
  
-Ron podemos hablar?- pregunto Hermione, y lso 3 amigos que habia estado escuchando al   
pelirrojo se dispersaron. Hermione otmo aisento en el mismo sillon de Ron quedando un   
poco pegada a el. -Por que estas enojado conmigo?  
  
-Y todavia lo preguntas?  
  
-Es que la verdad yo no enti...  
  
-Primero Krum, enemigo de Harry en la copa; luego ese muggle lunatico que no dejaba de   
decir que los magos estamos safados; y ahora Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, enemigo de todo   
Gryffindor!!!  
  
-Pero yo no...  
  
-Parece como si tu siempre estuvieras esperando una oportunidad para confraternizar con   
el enemigo!  
  
-Ron! yo no lo bese, el me beso a mi!- contesto ella, ya un poco enojada.  
  
-Si? dejame recordar... cuando llegue a la mazmorra stabas felismente besandote con el!   
no parecia que te disgustara en lo minimo.  
  
-Fue un reflejo si? le conteste por que fue lo primero que se me ocurrio hacer, despues   
recorde a quien estaba besando y trate de safarme? no puedes recordar eso tambien?  
  
-Oh! si... no trates de ocultarlo, vi la estupida carta! desde cuando Malfoy necesita verte?  
  
-Leiste mi carta Ron? eso es de mala educacion, meterse con el correo de otras personas!  
  
-Osease que era un secreto?  
  
-Por supuesto que no!... yo no tengo nada que ver con Ese asqueroso... ya te dije que fue  
un reflejo, despues recorde que...  
  
-recordaste? acaso pensabas qu era Vicky? que habia decidido volver contigo?  
  
Hermione agacho su cabeza pues el comentario de Ron le habia hecho sentir mal  
  
-Lo de Vicktor fue un error si? nisiquiera lo queria- Hermione corrio a su habitacion,   
sinvoltear hacia atras, mientras unas pqueñas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos.  
  
"eres un tonta Hermione... por que no lo dices? en quien pensabas era en el, en nadie mas  
que en el"  
  
Fin del capitulo 8 


	9. Neville

OK! gracias por sus reviews... aqui esta el capitulo9.. y espero que les guste... tambien espero reviews... ojala sean buenos. aunque tambien estare abierta a criticas ok?  
bueno.. gracias por leer este fic..  
Y recuerden: Rupert Grint es el mejor =D  
atte  
Rupert Michael Grint Fan  
cualquier comentario.. o solo platicar pueden escribirme a: rmg_fan@hotmail.com  
  
Capitulo9  
  
El gran comedor se lleno de carcahadas, especialmente de las mesas de Gryffidnor y Hufflepuff, al ver entrar al lugar a Molfoy seguido por sus 2 gigantes guardespaldas. Lo que causaba tanta gracia a todos, menos a los de Slytherin fue que Malfoy tenia un ojo morado, un labio rojo y uno de sus pomulos del mismo color del ojo.  
  
Hermione no levanto su vista del plato para ver a Malfoy al igual que los demas, puesto que no tenia ganas de recordar lo del beso, el pleito y las lagrimas del dia anterior. ella realmente estaba sentida con el pelirrojo y tendria que pasar todo el dia con el le gustase o no, puesto que aquel sabado habia una salida a Hogsmade y ella tenia muchisimas ganas de una Cerveza de mantequilla, por lo cual no dejaria de asistir, y tendria que ir con Harry, Ginny y Ron.  
  
Aline hacia unos minutos les habia informado que un chico de 7mo que estaba en Ravenclaw la habia invitado a salir, e irian juntos a Hogsmade, por lo tanto Ron no pasaria aquel sabado con Aline, lo que significaba para Hermione: "un dia entero evitando su mirada".  
  
-Creo que deveriamos irnos antes de que algun profesor se entere de quien fue el que golpeo a Malfoy- dijo Harry a Ginny, Ron y Hermione. Los 3 asintieron y salieron del castillo.  
  
El dia estaba muy frio y nublado, apenas y aparecia un pequeño rayo de sol sobre el lago. Habia una delgada capa de nueve sobre todos los terrenos del colegio. Se veia hermoso, si no fuera por ke a Hermione se le estaban congelando las manos y los pies, tenia tantas ganas de que alguien la abrazara. "alguien con los brazos como los de Ron"  
  
Hermione se desiso de su tonta idea, y comenzo una entretenida platico con Ginny, las 2 chicas hiban mas adelnatadas que harry y Ron, El primero trataba de sacar una platica sobre qudditch con el segundo, pero este solo le contestaba con movimientos de la cabeza.  
  
Hermione y Ginny hablaron todo el camino sobre la nueva tienda de ropa en Hogsmade, la cual irian a visitar ese mismo dia.  
  
Cuando por fin llegaron al pueblo, la primera parada fue Honey dukes; harry lleno sus bolsas de dulces al igual que Ginny, y para sorpresa de Hermione, Ron solo habia comprado una pluma de azucar. "Que pretendera hacer con todo el dinero que trae?"  
  
Al salir de esta tienda, se separaron: Harry y Ron fueron a las 3 escobas, mientras Ginny y Hermione a la nueva tienda de ropa y aunque no fueran a comprar nada les fascinaba la idea de admirar la costosa, nueva y hermosa ropa.  
  
-Oh! mira Herm, esta tunica esta hermosisima- exclamo Ginny tomando entre sus manos una tunica de un azul grisaceo y decorados plateados en las orillas.  
  
-Tienes razon, jamas habia visto algo tan bello!  
  
-Sra?- dijo Ginny llamando la atencion de la vendedora - Cuanto cuesta?  
  
-210 galeones linda- le contesto con una sonrisa  
  
-210? es una estafa!, es tan solo una tunica!- replico Hermione con enojo, y la vendedora la vio con cara de enojo tambien.  
  
-Te gusta Hermione?- pregunto una vpersona tras Hermione, ella dio una vuelta completa para descubrir quien preguntaba.  
  
-Por que me sigues Malfoy?  
  
-No te estoy siguiendo Granger, por si no te habia dado cuenta esto es una tienda.  
  
-Pero por si no te habias dado cuenta estan en la seccion de brujas, acaso buscas un nuevo vestido?- le contesto Hermione, con una sonrisa triunfante en su cara.  
  
-Como te atrevez?  
  
-Sr! srta. porfavor, controlense o tendre que reportar este insidente al colegio, y dudo que quieran perder puntos- les dijo a Draco y Hermione la vendedora, que de por si ya odiaba a la ultima.  
  
-Vamonos Herm- opino Ginny, y la jalo de uno de sus brazos casi arrastrandola.  
  
Caminaron un poco en silencio y despues Hermione no pudo mas y hablo, obviamente para criticar a Malfoy.  
  
-Que se cree¿? siguiendome por todas partes.. molestandome... y por su culpa Ron se enojo conmigo...  
  
-Y te preocupa tanto?  
  
-Claro, es mi amigo... si Ron se enoja no sabes lo mucho que me hace sufrir... y ademas yo no lo bese, eso me enoja mas...  
  
-Que cosa? que no haya sido Ron a quien besaras primero en tu vida?  
  
-Nooo! me enoja que yo no haya hecho nada y el se enoje conmigo Ginny...ademas ya habia besado antes a alguien...  
  
-Pero el hecho es que tu quieres besar a Ron...  
  
-Ginny! de que estas hablando???? jamas mencione las palabras: besar a Ron.  
  
-oh! ok!  
  
Terminaron su camino hasta las tres escobas, entraron en ella y fueron hasta una mesa cerca del fuego donde estaban Harry y Ron, el primero parecia estar gritandole al pelirrojo, pero este no parecia molestarle en lo minimo, el solo sonreia a mas no poder. Las 2 chicas tomaron asiento en la misma mesa y miraron interrogatoriamente a Harry.  
  
-Que pasa?- pregunto Ginny, Harry no pudo responderle pues la Sra. Rosemerta llego a la mesa, y puso frente a Ron un tarro de rebosante con cerveza de mantequilla, el la vio como si le acabaran de entregar una nueva saeta de fuego en Navidad.  
  
-Quieren algo lindas?- pregunto la mesera ahora dando su atencion a las 2 chicas.  
  
-Una cerveza de mantequilla para cada una porfavor- contesto Hermione sin apartar su vista de Ron, pues estaba sorprendida de la rapidez con la que se la tomaba hasta la ultima gota.  
  
-Que... Sean 3!- exclamo el pelirrojo a la mesera, estirando a mas no poder uno de sus brazos y levantando 3 dedos frente a la cra de la Sra. Rosmerta, a la cual casi le picaba los ojos.  
  
-Ron? Harry que esta pasando?  
  
-Esa... sera la 8va cerveza de Ron!  
  
-Roooon!- grito Ginny golpeando al mismo tiempo el brazo que seguida levantado de Ron, obligandolo a bajarlo.- Que pasa contigo?  
  
-Rosemerta, no le traiga mas.  
  
-Por que no Hermione?- pregunto Ron casi callendose de su silla, pero Harry lo habia detenido de la camiseta a punto de ahorcarlo.  
  
-Por que ya has bebido bastante!  
  
-Eso no es...- y antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, cayo de un golpe sobre la mesa, quedandose dormido en ella.  
  
-Y ahora? como lo llevaremos a Hogwarts de regreso?  
  
-Lo despertaremos y tendra que caminar, por supuesto Harry, nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que se este volviendo un adicto.  
  
-Herm, Ron no es adicto de seguro lo hizo por que...- Ginny corto sus palabras y no dijo mas  
  
-Por que Ginny?  
  
-Nada, olvidalo.  
  
Los 3 amigos terminaron su unica Cerveza de Mantequilla y comenzaron una entretenida platica acerca de Aline y el chico de Ravenclaw que acababan de entrar a la taberna.  
  
-Creo que hacen una linda pareja- comento Ginny, dejando salir un suspiro despues de esto.  
  
-Si!!!! para mi son la mejor pareja desde el momento en que ese chico quito sus ojos de Cho y se fijo en Aline- ahora comento Harry con una mirada soñadora en sus ojos. Ginny solo bufo, pero harry no la tomo en cuenta; el seguia tan entrado en su imagen de Cho que mientras hiciera eso nada lo molestaba.  
  
Ron que habia estado inmovil sobre la mesa por casi una hora, por fin desperto, con un quejido, llamando la atencion de sus amigos.  
  
-Ron! si mama se llega a enterar de que- empezo a regañarlo Ginny  
  
-Callate Virginia! me duele la cabeza...  
  
-Ginny tiene todo el derecho a regañarte, ella solo lo hace por tu bien Ronald!  
  
-esa voz...- dijo Ron recargando su cabeza de nuevo sobre la mesa- Por que la tengo que oir 5 segundos despues de despertar?  
  
Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de enojo, harry se dio cuenta de aquello; en cualquier momento Hermione estallaria en gritos, sin importarle estar en medio de un lugar lleno de personas. Hermione se puso de pie y con una de sus manos golpeo la mesa causando que Ron levantara de nuevo su cabeza. La chica tomo todo el aire que pudo, pues estaba a punto de gritarle y queria que a Ron realmente le molestara eso, abrio su boca para hacerlo... pero Harry la tomo de brazo.  
  
Ron la veia de manera interrogatoria esperando que dijera algo, por lo que ella voltio inmediatamente a Harry, antes de que era mirada le quitara el enojo; harry le murmuro -Calma- Hermione se libero del la mano de Harry y sin pensarlo 2 veces se alejo de ahi.  
  
Fue un gran cambio de temperatura para el cuerpo de Hermione; dentro el fuego calentaba cada lugar en toda la taberna, pero afuera el aire frio era el que gobernaba. La nueve subria toda la calle, pero Hermione no se concentraba en como se encontraba la temperatura, ni el frio; no le importaba pescar un resfriado, reprobar los OWLS, ni ser expulsada de Hogwarts en ese momento. (es esta la verdadera Hermione? esta enamorada eso es lo que pasa)  
  
"Ya es suficiente, casi 3 años enamorada de ti y tu no dices nada" la cabeza de Hermione le dava vueltas, se sentia cansada, desesperada de aquella situacion y demasiado harta de ue lo unico que hubiera en su mente fuera Ron. eso la estaba enfermando "Sera que se esta volviendo una obsesion?" Se preguntaba al llegar a la entrada del colegio.  
  
"Es hora de ponerle fin a esto, es hora de buscar una solucion"  
  
-la contraseña linda!- le dijo la señora gorda sacandola de sus pensamientos.  
  
-Que? ah si... hepimous.  
  
Empezo a caminar tras el retrato atravez del pasillo que llevaba a la sala comun.  
  
"Necesito a alguien, alguien como..."  
  
-Neville? que haces aqui? por que no estas en Hogsmade?  
  
-oh! Hola Herm... me quede para adelantar la tarea de pociones.  
  
-Necesitas ayuda?- le pregunto Hermione picaramente "si pienso olvidar a Ron, tengo que empezar desde... ya!"  
  
-La verdad si, todavia no entindo de donde quire que saquemos 2 pergaminos, no eh logrado ni completar 1 solo.  
  
-Tengo algunos libros con informacion en mi habitacion, si quieres yo...  
  
El retrato de la dama gorda se abrio, para dejar entrar en la sala comun a harry, Ginny y Ron; este ultimo se apretaba la cabeza con una de sus manos y la otra movia de arriba abajo mientras le gritaba a su amigo y hermana.  
  
-YA CALLENSE! sus voces retumban en mi cabeza- dijo por ultimo dejandose caer sobre uno de los grandes sillones de la sala comun, que aunque siendo largos, las piernas de Ron salian por un lado. ahi parecia averse quedado dormido.  
  
-Vamos a la enfermeria por algo para ron, Gin.  
  
-si, claro; Vamos- contesto Ginny a mismo tiempo en que sus mejillas se llenaban de un rojo vivo.  
  
Los 2 chicos salieron de nuevo de la sala comun. Hermione vio su partida y luego volvio su mirada a Neville que estaba justo enseguida de ella. Neville la estaba observando, viendo detenidamente, como si tratara de grabar la imagen de Hermione en su cabeza para siempre. la chica comenzaba a sentirse un poco incomodo, por que lo que decidio preguntar.  
  
-Que?  
  
-Bueno, Hermione; quiero decirte algo...  
  
-adelante, entonces...  
  
-Bien... Hermione, tu siempre has sido muy buena conmigo, me has ayudado cuando necesito ayuda y has sido la unica persona en todo Hogwarts que no se rie de mi, realmente aprecio eso de ti.  
  
-Eso es muy lindo de tu parte Neville, yo tambien te aprecio.  
  
-Bueno, herm es que tu... tu... megustasHermione- dijo en un solo respiro Neville; Hermione se tapo la boca con una de sus manos pues jamas esperaba eso de parte de Neville, en ese preciso instante; sabia que pensaba olvidar a Ron aercandose a el, pero ella creia que seria demasiado dificil lograr que Neville se le declarara.  
  
Hermione voltio hacia el sillon donde Ron descansaba y para su sorpresa Ron la veia con los ojos desorbitados, pero en silencion: la chica volvio su mirada a Neville, quien tenia los ojos cerrados y se acercaba lenta e inseguramente a ella.  
  
pro segunda vez, Hermione vio a Ron, el seguia observando la escena, pero ahora parecia estar a punto de olvidar su dolor de cabeza y levantarse a golpear a Neville, pues su cara estaba totalmente roja, y sus labios mas tensos que los de la profesora McGonagall.  
  
"ya lo decidiste, esta es tu oportunidad, tiene que hacerlo Hermione, el te vera y de seguro se pondra celoso"  
  
"que estoy diciendo? yo no le gusto, jamas se pondria celoso"  
  
Hermione vio a Neville, estba extremadamente cerca de ella, y seguia acercandose hasta que toco los labios de ella. Hermione no respondio, nom movio sus labios ni un poco, inmediatamente se separo de el.  
  
-Me tengo que ir- le dijo a un Neville totalmente decepcionado y comenzo su camino a las escaleras que llevaban al dormitorio, teniendo que pasar por el sillon de Ron.  
  
Ahora su cara no demostraba mas el nojo de unos segundos antes, parecia estar dormido con los ojos cerrados, pero se notaba que estaba a punto de sonreir.  
  
"Como un angel bajado del cielo.... y yo besando a Neville Giu! en lugar de verlo dormir" pensaba al subir las escaleras "esto definitivamente no funcionara"  
  
fin del capituylo9  
  
N/A: espero ke les haya gustado !!!!  
me esforse mucho en hacerlo....  
espero Reviews...  
atte  
Rupert Fan  
=***** 


	10. El ataque

Aqui esta el capitulo 10! y para al informacion de todos este es el penultimo capitulo! jejejejje! espero ke lo ke va de la historia les guste, y este capitulo tambien!  
  
deverdad estoy orgullosa de este capitulo... me gusto... y espero ke a uds tambien les guste.  
  
ahora: una aclaracion, me an dicho que cuide mi ortografia, pero enserio les pido disculpas pero por mas que trato no me sale, y no lo puedo escribir en el Word por que cuando lo hago, se traba la maquina! enserio ke mil disculpas! tratare de hacerlo bien!!!  
solo ke no me reclamen si pongo: ke! es para hacerlo mas rapido...  
  
bueno... espero ke les guste  
y gracias a los que me mandaron Review.  
  
atte  
  
Rupert Fan =******  
  
*****Capitulo10*****  
  
Domingo por la mañana; el sol por fin habia salido de entre las nuebes paar iluminar el dia. la nieve que un dia antes cubria cada centimetro de los terrenos, dejo de hacerlo completamente pues el sol comenzaba a derretirla un poco. Las copas de los arboles volvian a su verde natural y dentro de una torre, Hermione despertaba.  
  
"Partido de quidditch en 1 hora y media; creo que hoy jugamos contra Ravenclaw" pensaba Hermione mientras dava un estiron en la cama y volteaba hacia los lados para notar que las camas de 2 de sus compañeras seguian ocupadas; Aline, como lo habia imaginado Hermione estaba vacia, pues ella seguramente habia sido despertada por Harry temprano para una rapida practica antes del desayuno. "Para que finjo? lo que menos me importa en este momento es el partido: tengo problemas mas importantes como los examenes de fin de trimestre" se recordaba al mismo tiempo en que cepillaba su largo y enmarañado cabello, se vio al espejo sin hacer ningun movimiento y luego agrego en voz alta:  
  
-Por favooor! Neville, Malfoy y RON son mas importantes que los examenes- se dijo a su misma remarcando el nombre del pelirrojo. Una de las chicas con las que compartia el dormitorio abrio la cortina que cubria su cama.  
  
-dijiste algo Hermione?  
  
-No, Lav. sigue durmiendo- la chica siguio su consejo y durantre el tiempo que Hermione tardo en arreglarse ninguna de las 2 que descansaban volvio a hablar.  
  
Cuando decendia por las escaleras de aracol ya habia pasado media hora y la sala comun estaba casi vacia, a excepcion de que ahi estaban Neville y Ron caminando de un lado a otro con expresion desesperada.  
  
"Maldicion!, en este momento hubiera preferido toparme con Malfoy que con uno de ellos 2" Hermione por fin termino de bajar el ultimo escalon y los 2 chicos ahi presentes apartaron su vista del cuelo para verla a ella.  
  
-Pasa algo malo?- les pregunto Nerviosa  
  
-No, so-solo te esperabamos- le contesto Neville de la misma manera, quien un momento despues estiro su mano frente a Hermione- me permites acompañarte hasta el comedor?  
  
Hermione vio la mano de Neville: una pequeña y rechoncha mano. ara nada el gusto de Hermione; ella hubiera preferido una mano grande, blanca casi igual que la nieve de fuera, con pequeñas pecas rojizas sobre ella, que para Hermione eran como chispas de sabores sobre un delicioso mantecado y con esa delgadez perfecta; No flacas ni huesudas, si no perfectas.  
  
-Hermione?  
  
-Hm?  
  
-Puedo- pregunto de nuevo Neville inseguramente, pero antes de que Hermione respondiera sintio un jalon del lado opuesto de Neville en uno de sus brazon. y su cuerpo golpeo con el de otra persona que le apretaba el brazo con fuerza.  
  
-Si no nos vamos ya! nos perderemos el desayuno- dijo Ron mirando a Neville de una forma en la segun Hermione nunca lo habia visto. Ron despues de unos momentos de torturapara el brazo de Hermione, la solto. Los 3 comenzaron a caminar fuera de la sala comun hacia el gran comedor.  
  
en al entrada de el se encontraron con Harry, Alin y Ginny; los cuales detuvieron a Ron con preguntas.  
  
-Ey! donde has estado?  
  
-No has comido nada verdad? y el tiempo que nos dio Harry para desayunar ya termino  
  
-Y ya sabes lo que dice de no comer menos de media hora antes.  
  
-¬¬, donde diablos estabas?- pregunto Harry de nuevo.  
  
-Yo... solo fui a la sala comun, tenia un asunto pendiente.  
  
-Y ya esta arreglado?- de nuevo pregunto Harry a lo que Ron asintio con la cabeza, Todos lo vieron extrañados, pero Ginny olvido el asunto y saco de enre su tunica una tostada envuelta con una servilleta.  
  
-Toma, come esteo y vamos- le dijo a su hermanos y comenzo a caminar seguida por Aline, harry tambien lo hizo pero esta vez jalaba a Ron para que lo acompañara. Hermione noto la forma en la que Ron vio a Neville, comosi le estiviera advirtiendo algo. Despues el pelirrojo vio a Hermione y una hermosa, sincera sonrisa broto en sus labios. Hermione le sonrio de vuelta y un color rosa de apodero de sus mejillas.  
  
-Hermione, vamos a desayunar.  
  
-uh? a si!...vamos Neville- conesto Hermione sin apartar su vista del chico alto que desaparecia por la puerta principal del colegio.  
  
-------  
  
Hermioney Neville se encontraban en las gradas, obviamente en las favoritas de ella: la mas cerca a Ron. Neville habia insistido en acompañarla en el partido y aunque ella busco mas de mil pretextos, el insistio y termion por convencerla. Faltaban unos minutos para que el partido comenzara; Seamus acababa de pronunciar lso nombres de los integrantes de equipo de Ravenclaw y estos volaban alrededor del campo. Hermione pudo ver a Cho Chang vonado tambien.  
  
"Pobre Harry, este sera el ultimo partido que jugara contra Cho, de seguro dejara que ella atrape la snithc" se decia a si misma en su cabeza; pero volvio a la realidad cuando los jugadores del equipo de Gryffindor comnezaron a salir al campo al tiempo que pronunciaban sus nombres.  
  
-Potter y Weasley...- el campo se lleno de gritos y aplausos cuando estos 2 ultimos nombres fueron gritados por Seamus. Hermione se unio a ellos, pero aun asi noto la cara de insatisfaccion de Neville y su cara empeoro cuando Ron volo frente a esas gradas y repitio lo de mas temprano: miro friamente a Neville, y sonrio a Hermione.  
  
El partido comenzo por ordenes de Ms Hooch y Ravenclaw gano la quaffle, volando a toda velocidad hacia los aros de Ron; el no se movio nada hasta cuando su contrincante estaba a unos 2 metros de distancia. y sin hacer malabares o movimientos exagerados la atrapo con su mano izquierda y la paso a su hermanita menor, que con unos pases a sus otras 2 compañeras y de vuelta a ella anoto los primeros 10 puntos para el equipo.  
  
la cosa se ponia cada vez mejor despues de la primera anotacion, se notaba que el equipo de Ravenclaw habia entrenado duro durante sus practicas para competir contra Gryffindor, que en su primero partido le habia ganado a Slytherin por 400 puntos.  
  
Marcador: 50 Gryffindor- 0 Ravenclaw.  
  
-Potter estuvo a punto de atrapar la snith, pero un repentino dolor en su famosa cicatriz lo detuvo...  
  
"cicatriz? por que le duele la cicatriz?" pensaba Hermione mientras se asomaba para ver mejor a Harry "algo anda mal"  
  
-Potter se recupre y sigue en la busca de la snitch dorada, al igual que su contrincante Cho Chagn...  
  
El partido siguio con su curso y el marador cada vez con mayor distancia entre cada equipo: 100Gryffidnor- 10 Ravenclaw. Estos 10 puntos de Ravenzlaw no fueron por que Ron no pudiera atrapar la quaffle, si no que simulo que no podia atraparla aun cuando estuviera a pocos metros de ella; todo esto por una señal que Hermione noto de Harry hacia Ron. Pues aun cuando fuera su equipo contrincante no les gustaba la idea de dejarlos en ridiculo como a Slytherin.  
  
-Y eso señores fue otra anotacion del equipo de Gryffidnor por parte de Aline Burshen, dejando en marcador 110- 10 - gritaba Seamus. Entonces Harry se llevo la mano a la frente para apretar la sicatriz, y bajo rapidamente de la escoba.- Parece que Potter tiene otro dolor, pero le comunda a Ms. Hooch que puede seguir; y de vuelta al juego Pot...- el nombre fue ocultado por un chiriantes estruendo del otro lado del campo de donde estaba Hermione.  
  
Una cegadora luz roja pego contra una de las gradas que estaba repleta de estudiantes de ravenclaw. uno de los postes que sostenia a la grada se rompio por lo que la grada comenzo a moverse un poco. "va a caerse"  
  
Mas de 30 hombres encapuchados y con mascaras entraron al campo de quidditch con la varita en alto. al frente de ellos, otro encapuchado pero vestido de un verde oscuro flotaba en el aire, parecia un fantasma.  
  
-MORTIFAGOS!!!!!!- se escucho el grito de Seamus por el microfono y el campo se lleno de gritos desesperantes provenientes de cada grada.  
  
El encapuchado verde movio su varita señalando su garganta y su voz se escucho mas fuerte que la de Seamus.  
  
-Queremos a Potter- dijo una oz escalofriante.  
  
Hermione vio en la grada de frente a la de ella a la Profa McGonagall que movia sus manos de arriba a abajo para llamar la atencion de Harry. Este la noto y fue hasta donde estaba la profesora y segundos despues volo rumbo al castillo con l amaxima velocidad de su Saeta de fuego 2.  
  
La grada de Ravenclaw estaba a punto de derrumbarse. Todos los jugadores a excepcion de 2 fuerona las gradas a bajar a las personas con su escoba antes de que la grada callera en pedazos.  
  
El cielo se lleno de rayos rojos y de uno que otro rayo verde. Hermione sabia que eran las maldiciones prohibidas: cruciatus y Avada Kedabra.  
  
"Es momento de irse" penso y volteo para buscar a Neville, pero este ya no estaba junto a ella y no le habia preocupado el protegerla mas que salvarse a si mismo, pues ya estaba en el monton de gente que se acumulaba para bajar las escaleras. ella estaba a punto de unirse a todas aquellas personas para poder escapar tambien, cuandoe scucho a alguien gritar su nombre:  
  
-hermione! Hermione!- ella voltio su vista de nuevo al cielo y vio a Ron acercandose a ell con toda la rapidez que su escoba le permitia. Hermione se sintio aliviada al verlo sano y salvo- Vamos! subete a la escoba, tenemos que irnos- Hermione no lo dudo y cuando Ron se acerco lo mas que pudo a la grada, Hermione subio en ella rapidamente. Ron hizo que su escoba avanzara por lo que Hermione abrazo la cintura del chico para no caerse; Ron volaba muy bien, no sabia como pero esquivaba todos los rayos que los mortifagos les mandaba.  
  
despues de una gran esfuerzo para salir del campo de quidditch lo consiguieron y volaron rumbo al castillo. Los rayos ya no los perseguian asi es que la escoba de Ron dejo de volar con la misma rapidez de unos minutos antes. Hermione podia oir los gritos de cientos de niños en el canpo de quidditch; comenzaba a sentirse mal por eso, ella era prefecta y su dever era protegerlos tenia que volver; era su obligacion.  
  
-Ron! tenemos que volver- le dijo en el oido.  
  
-estas loca? si volvemos nos matan!  
  
-Pero Ron, los niñosl; soy prefecta... tenemos que ayudarlo  
  
Estaban a punto de llegar al colegio, solo un par de metros. Cuando Ron peensaba dar la vuelta para regresar u rayo rojo dio contra la escoba. se tambalearon bruscamente, pero Ron pudo controlar la escoba y esta siguio volando al frente pero muy despacio. Hermione vio detras de ellos a uno de los encapuchados correr para alcanzarlos. Otro rayo los golpeo y la escoba no pudo volar mas. Hermione y Ron calleron golpeando duro contra el suelo humedo. Ninguno de los 2 pudo hacer algo pues apenas y habia reaccionado cuando el mortifago ya estaba frente a ellos señalandolos con su varita-  
  
-Si son nada mas ni nada menos que Granger y Weasley; los mejores amigos de Potter, es un gusto verlos- les dijo el encapuchado. Su voz era la de un hombre mayor, gruesa y sin sentimiento alguno en ella.  
  
-Pues nosotros no opinamos lo mismo asesino!- le contesto Ron  
  
-Das lastima pobreton, pero me puedes ser de mucha ayuda, al igual que tu sangre sucia. Diganme donde esta Potter!  
  
-NO!- gritaron al unisono Hermione y Ron.entonces el encapuchado se giro completamente a Hermione apuntandola a ella.  
  
-Provemos contigo... si me lo dices te dejare vivir, te dare la oportunidad de que te largyes con los asquerosos muggles y dejes este lugar sana y salva, de lo contrario moriras... DIME!- le grito a Hermione, la cual aunque no podia ver los ojos de aquella persona, el solo imaginarselos tan llenos de odio le causaba miedo.  
  
-No! JAMAS SE LO DIRE Y JAMAS DEJARE ESTE LUGAR!- le contesto con el poco valor que le quedaba.  
  
-TU LO PEDISTE SUCIA.... CRUCIO!- grito el mortifago y un pequeño rayo rojo se asomo en su varita.  
  
-Nooooo!!!!- grito Ron.  
  
Hermione solo cerro sus ojos, esperando a que el rayo diera con ella y despues sentiria un gran dolor; pero lo unico que sintio fue un cuerpo caer sobre sus piernas. Abrio sus ojos y vio la escena mas horrible de su vida: Ron sobre ella moviendose de un lado a otro, como si estuviera convulsionandose y gritando con toda su fuerza. gritando tan horrible y fuertemente que el sonido le perforaba los oido a Hermione y algo peor: el corazon!. Ron despues de manrtenerse asi por casi un minutos dejo de moverse y su respiracion se escuchaba agitada. Unas lagrimas pasaban por su cara hasta caer al cuello.  
  
Pero aun asi con todo el dolor que sentia, se movio y se postro sobre Hermione, cubriendola casi completamente recargandose solo en sus codo y viendo hacia el mortifago.  
  
-Eres un tonto WEASLEY!  
  
-no permitire que la toques- dijo Ron en vo vaja pues no dava para mas, su fuerza se gastaba en sostenerse en sus brazos.  
  
-Quitate Weasley... si lo haces limpiaresmos este mundo de asquerosos sangre sucia como ella; te dare fama y dinero, no te interesa? todo lo que nunca has tenido, solo quitate y dejame disfrutar de esa escena.  
  
-No!- grito un poco despacio Ron por la misma razon que antes.  
  
-No puedes desperdiciar mi ofrecimiento; viviras, rico y famoso, tu siempre le has envidiado eso a Potter no? lo tendras...  
  
-No me interesa ser rico ni famoso!!!! ME INTERESA SER FELIZ, Y POR ESO NO ME PIENSO QUITAR!!!! NO VOY A DEJAR QUE LA DAÑES NUNCAAA! OISTE? NUNCA!!!!!!!  
  
-esta es tu ultima oportunidad Weasley, quitate o moriras!  
  
-Matame si quieres... prefiero morir dignamente que rendirme y quedarme sin ella.  
  
-Tu lo pediste... AVADA KEDA....-  
  
-AUCK AUCK!- (N/A: esto se supone que es el sonido de un ave)  
  
Hermione no supo lo que era por un momento, una bella ave del color del fuego y con una cola dorada volaba sobre ella y Ron. el ave comenzo a cantar una hermosa melodia que enriquezia el corazon de Hermione con valor, mucho valor. Ron cada bez selevantaba un poco mas del suelo para enfrentar al mortifago, eso tambien lo llenaba de valor. "es un fenix"  
  
El mortifago al escuchar aquel canto comenzo a dar paso hacia atras y con un movimiento de vairtoa hizo aparecer una escoda a la cual se subio y volo lo mas lejos posible con ella. El fenix volo hasta los campos de quidditch, en el cual en ese preciso instante un rayo dorado salia justamente del centro hacia el cielo; el feniz llego al campo de quidditch y se postro en el centro del rayo, que provoco un destello de luz por unos segundos que encandilo a Hermione. Y en cuestion de un momento 15 de los mas de 30 mortifagos que habian llegado ahi, volaban en el cielo atemorizados.  
  
"Que fues eso?"  
  
Ron no se pudo sostener mas, y viendo que no habia mas peligro se dejo caer sobre Hermione; ahora ella hizo fuerzas para levantarse un poco. La cabeza de Ron descansaba en el pecho de ella, su respiracion se escuchaba mas agitada que antes y estaba sudando a chorros. Hermione lo abrazo y bajo su cabeza para poder besar la blaca frente de Ron que estaba un poco cubierta por su rojo cabello. El chico al sentir sus labios, abrio los ojos y sonrio delicadamente.  
  
-Gracias! necesitaba eso...- le dijo a Hermione y cerro de nuevo los ojos, pues necesitaba descanso.  
  
-Gracias a ti...- susurro Hermione  
  
Las puertas del colegio se abrieron y de ellas salieron Dumbledore y Harry. el primero eso aparecer una camilla y por magia subio a Ron en ella. Hermione localizo su varita y con ella comenzo a guiar la camilla.  
  
decenas de camillas flotantes se acercaban al castillo desde el campo de quidditch. rapidamente todas entraron al colegio, pero en lugar de ir a la enfermeria, los llevaron al gran comedor, donde las mesas estaban recorridas hacia los lados.  
  
Hermione entro al gransalon y llevo a Ron cerca de una ventana. a donde despues arrivo la Mrs. Pomfrey y le dio 2 vasos: el primero para el dolor, y el segundo para dormir sin soñar. la enfermera insistio que Hermione tambien se tomara uno como el segundo, pero ella no quizo. El pelirrojo se tomo los 2 vasos rapidamente, pero antes de disponerse a dormir, alcanzo la mano de Hermione que se encontraba en la orilla de la cama y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella. "Tomo mi mano!!! esto es increible" penso la chica mientras le sonreia a Ron, quien empezaba a cerrar sus ojos para quedarse dormido.  
  
Harry y Hermione estuvieron ahi, viendo a Ron dormir sin decir ninguna palabra, Ella no habia movido su mano de la de Ron. Harry de pronto dio un salto y camino hacia la entrada del comedor. Hermione se volvio para ver la razon por la cual habia hecho aquello y vio a Cho Chang entrando al comedor: "de seguro va a preguntarle si la puede ayudar... o algo asi"   
  
Pero para la sorpresa de Hermione, Harry no se detuvo con Cho, sino que siguio caminando hasta llegar a Ginny, quien tenia lastimaba una de sus piernas. Hermione sonrio a aquella escena, en la que Harry levanatba a Ginny en susu brazos para llevarla mas pronto a una de las camillas, teniendo que pasar cerca de la de Ron. entonces Hermione cayo en cuenta: alguien hacia falta ahi...  
  
-Harry?- pregunto Hermione, y el chico de gafas se detuvo al escuchar sy nombre- Ginny? no han visto a aline?  
  
Los 2 chicos se encogieron de hombros y negaron con la cabeza, para seguir con su camino.  
  
Hermione separo su mano de la de Ron, aun cuando no quisiera, por lo cual el gruño entre sueños, pero solo eso. La chica camino fuera del gran salon, y comenzo de la busca de Aline por todo el castillo (o la gran mayoria, pues esta gigantesco) entonces se dijo: "Pero que tonta eres Hermione, de seguro esta en la sala comun con los demas" y comenzo a caminar hacia la torre.  
  
Antes de dar la vuelta por el pasillo que llevaba al retrato de la daam gorda, Hermione se detuvo pues escucho la voz de Dumbledore y McGonagall, esta ultima se oia agitada y su voz estaba cortada.  
  
-Lo hicieron albus!- chico McGonagall estallando en llanto  
  
-Calma Minerva, ese era su objetivo  
  
-Pero por que tenia que terminar asi?  
  
-Era la una forma, o ellas o todo el colegio, ya te lo habia explicado...  
  
-Pero albus... tu pudiste; sabias que hiba a ocurrir hoy...  
  
-No, no pude Minerva; Aline y Kate eran las unicas capaces.  
  
-Pero por que tuvieron que morir?...  
  
Hermione escucho esta ultima pregunta retumbar en su cabezo, como un eco; no sabia que hacer, si salir de su escondite y preguntar que habia pasado, desmayarse o llorar como loca; podia escuchar la continuacion de la platica de sus profesores, pero no entendia nada, su mundo estaba encerrado en aquella pregunta. Lo unico que pudo hacer es salir corriendo sin rumbo fijo.  
  
"No puede estar muerta... hay tantas cosas.... simplemente no puede estar muerta"  
  
*****  
Fin del capitulo 10 (penultimo capitulo)  
  
bien espero que les haya gustado este capitulo..  
ami la verdad si me gusto, no se uds. uds. tienes la palabra final....  
solo me falta un capitulo....  
  
y pueees.... jejeje voy a llorar! no queria que muriera... pero asi tiene que ser ='(  
bueno se cuidan!!!  
  
los quiero  
  
reviews porfaaa!  
  
atte  
  
Rupert Fan 


	11. Despues del ataque

advertenciaaaa!!!!! este no es el ultimo capitulo... para aquellos con los ke hablo por el MSN, ya saben por ke, para los que no, pues aki les va... me dio mucho trabajo escribir este capitulo, no se por ke.... mi imaginacion, mi inspiracion se alejo.... de un dia para otro no pude escribir, me esforze mucho para terminar esto.. espero ke les gusteee!! aaa y los reviews ke conteste a continuacion los hize antes de saber que subiria 2 capitulos mas! ok? cuidense  
  
H0o0o0la a todos... y gracias por los reviews, los aprecio mucho...me hacen sentir muy bien! (a todo mundo no?) Perdn0o0o0 por la tardanzaaa! enserio se los ruego!!! pero la escuela me tenia invadidaaa!!no me dejaba pensaaaar!!!!  
  
MAIKO GRANGER: gracias por tus comentarios sobre mi historia, pues si... efectivamente aline murio... en este capitulo se aclararan todas sus dudas.. y no esperen que reviva ni nada.... espero que te guste este capitulo y de nuevo muchas gracias por el review!! y por supuesto que Ron es lindo00o0o0, por eso Rupert lo personifica, por que se parecen =D aaa y sobre Harry y Ginny... bueno esta historia se trata sobre Ron y Hermione, y no puedo hacer que en un capitulo de la nada Harry se enamore de Ginny.... pues nunca hable de el ni de su atencion hacia ella... pero sabes? si llegara a seguir la historia (lo cual no pasara) definitivamentemente seria un Hr/R G/H.... estan destinados =D y a mi tampoco me gusta Ch0 y ke mala onda si hizo eso J.K..... Cho no se lo merece =D bueno.... cuidate y gracias  
  
CLAUDIA: que bueno que te gusto y espero que este capitulo tambien te guste... aun cuando sea un poco corto =D....  
  
MAIKA YUGI: efectivamente aline esta muerta...  
  
ALEXIA GORRIONCITA-LEIA: no entendi lo ke dijiste de: no importa si para enamorarme me hace falta una hora?¿?¿? Hermione no se enamoro de Ron en una hora... ni el de ella... no entendi... me xplicas ok?  
  
HERMI12: de nuevo... efectivamente muerta.. no llores! y no soy mala... la verdad es que no keria matarla... jaja pero es que se necesita un poco de tristeza y accion.. ke se yo... es un poco aburrido si no hubiese pasado nada.. ademas la muerte de Aline trae a la luz algunos secretos que veras en este capitulo... leelo.. espero ke te guste Gracias por tu review!!! y Yo tambien amo a Ron Weasley!!!! es lo mejoooor! gracias...  
  
bueno... gracias a los ke me mandaron R/R antes del 10 capitulo: maremoto paige! (oye sorry, pero no eh leido tu fic... pero tengo guardada la direccion) Maika yugi de nuevo gracias... Indecisa... Victoria Guerra... Hermi12 y Maika yugi de nuevo.., y Hermione-Weasley-Sk. =D  
  
Fue un placer escribir para uds. GRACIAS!  
  
atte  
  
Rupert Fan rmg_fan@hotmail.com  
  
Los quiero  
  
I love Rupert Michael Grint  
  
*****Capitulo 11 *****  
  
Dedicado Con cariño para mi Amiga: Denise... (gracias por apreciar lo que hago y no reirte de ello, gracias por estar ahi cuando me sentia mal, y gracias por ser Tu)  
  
"no te dejes llevar por lo que vez con los ojos, dejate llevar por lo que vez con los ojos: cerrados" GF...  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Los ojos de Hermione ya no podian producir mas lagrimas, toda una tarde llorando por aquella pregunta era demasiado; sus piernas estaban cansadas de caminar asi es que decidio descansar a la vuelta de la esquina. Ahi se dejo caer lentamente al suelo a pensar. Entonces el movimiento del personaje de un cuadro llamo su atencion; aclaro su vista y noto que era el retrato de la dama gorda.  
  
"Como llegue aqui?" se pregunto poniendose de pie y suponiendo que habia llegado ahi por una ruta mas larga.  
  
-Hola Linda! Tus amigos han estado buscandote toda la tarde, me da mucho gusto que estes bien- dijo la señora gorda por lo que Hermione rio forzosamente y despues le dio la contraseña para que la dejara pasar.  
  
Entro en la sala comun y rapidamente la resgistro con la mirada, la cual se detuvo en un sillon casi al centro del cuarto; en el estaban Harry, Ginny y Ron; y se podian oir sus voces discutiendo sobre algo. Ron trataba de levantarse, pero los otros 2 lo devolvian sin ningun problema al sillon empujandolo delicadamente.  
  
"Bien... creo que tengo que decirles" y comenzo a caminar rumbo a aquel sillon, y antes de que llegara la mitad del camino, el chico de cabello azabacje noto su presencia.  
  
-Gracias al cielo! Hermione- Exclamo Harry con movimientos exgerados y los 2 chicos pelirrojos miraron a Hermione- Nos tenias muy preocupados, no sabes cuanti!- le dijo jalandola entre sus brazos y dandole un gran abrazo.  
  
-Donde habias estado? todos los profesores te buscaban y no nos dejaban salir de la sala cmun- dijo Ginny de un solo respiro.  
  
-Solo estuve caminando Gin- contesto Hermione e hizo una pausa, miro a Ron, quienla estaba mirando tambien- Yo.. bueno... lo que pasa es que yo....  
  
-Solo caminando?- la interrumpio Ron, clavando una mirada de enojo en los ojos de Hermione; recargandose siobre sus piernas por medio de sus codos- Arriesgo mi maldita vida por ti, para que minutos despues solo te vayas a dar un paseo como si todo estuviera bien?  
  
Hermione lo miro de forma interrogatoria, trato de hablar pero la voz no le salia tenia un nudo en la gargante y los ojos de le comenzaban a llenar de lagrimas. Ron solo miro al suelo e inmediatamente volvio su mirada a Hermione.  
  
-Sabes lo que senti?- se detuvo unos segundos, hizo una mueca y siguio- Sentimos al saber que nadie te encontraba? Dijo Ron subiendo un poco la voz - Decverias de tener un poco de conciencia- le medio grito poniendose de pie y tratando de escaparse del lugar, pero Hermione lo detuvo con un grito.  
  
-YO? YO NECESITO CONCIENCIA RONALD WEASLEY?- todos en la sala comun ponian atencion a lo que fuera a decir- QUIERES QUE TE RECUERDE QUIEN ES EL QUE INTENTA SUICIDARSE EN TODOS LOS PARTIDOS?- Ron la miro a los ojos con preocupacion... " no me mires asi porfavor" dijo Hermione en su mente y respiro hondo.- SABES LO QUE YO SENTI?  
  
-PORFAVOR! NO ES LO MISMO! YO SOLO HACIA MI TRABAJO EN EL EQUIPO, AHI NO HABIA MORTIFAGOS!!!- le contesto Ron  
  
-PERO PUDISTE MORIR! ES EL MISMO CASO! LOS 2 LLEGAMOS AL MISMO FIN NO?  
  
-OH LO OLVIDABA!! ESTOY HABLANDO CON LA RACIONABLE MISS PREFECTA PERFECTA GRANGER!!- le grito aun con mas ganas Ron, por lo que se escucho por toda la ala comun un sonido de sorpresa.  
  
Hermione apreto sus labios y dio unos pasos para pararse justo frente a Ron.  
  
Todos en la sala comun se mantenian en silencio  
  
Hermione movio su mano y el silencio del cuarto se rompio cuando su manos golpio con la mejilla de Ron, voltiandole la cara. La mano de ella se habia que dado dibujada en la mejilla de Ron de un color rojos.  
  
Un instante despues Hermione se impreciono de lo que acababa de hacer, pero simplemente no hbia podido controlarlo, se sintio arrepentida por lo que agacho su cabeza, mientras la sala comun seguia en total silencio. Entonces sintio 2 manos grandes tomandola de l acar y jalandola hacia al frente. Hermione lo ultimo que vio fueron los oj0s azules de Ron, antes de sentir sus calidos labios sobre los de ella, por lo cual cerro sus ojos para disfrutar la mallavirosa sensacion que le causaba.  
  
"Estoy soñando? esto es cierto?" penso mientras sentia las manos del pelirrojo bajar a su cintura, primero apenas y la tocaba, pero cuando ella lo rodeo por el cuello con sus delgados brazos, Ron la cerco a su cuerpo encerrandola en sus fuertes brazos-  
  
Hermione sentia como si no hubiera alguien mas en el mundo que ella y Ron, el silencio seguia gobernando la mayor parte de la sala comun. Ron se separo de ella, la cual al verlo a los ojos sus mejillas comenzo a tornarse de un color rosa. La sala comun volvio a su habitual ruido y los 2 salieron del trance.  
  
-Lo siento- murmuro Ron en una voz casi inaudible, canizbajo mientras su orejas se enrojecian. Dio un paso atras para separarse de Hermione y comenzo a dar una vuelta para alejarse de ahi lo antes posible.  
  
Hermione lo vio estupefacta mientras hacia sus movimientos y al reconocer la intencion del pelirrojo penso: "Ahora no te escapas Weasley". Lo tomo del brazo lo cual causo que el chico volviera su mirada a ella. estaba completamente rojo, aun mas que Hermione , parecia como si toda la sangre d su cuerpo estuviera en su cara.  
  
Hermione rio a aquello, promero fue una pequeña risa y despues se conviertio en una estruendosa carcajada. Ron la veia con una cara de confusion y aun rojo. Hermione no supo de donde Ron saco fuerzas para hablar pero asi lo hizo.  
  
-que es tan gracioso?- le pregunto a la chica co un todo un tanto enojado  
  
-estas todo rojo!- le contesto Hermione entre risas  
  
-Y? tu tambien lo estas!! JA JA, que gracioso- le dijo sarcasticamente Ron- Quieres soltarme para que pueda irme de aqui en este momento?  
  
-NOOO! no puedes irte!!!  
  
-Y por que no?  
  
-Por que te devo una disculpa, Ron- le dijo acercandose a el, sin soltar su brazo. Levanto su mirada para toparse con la del pelirrojo, aclaro su graganta y respiro profundo- Siento mucho haberte gritado, siento mucho haber peleado contigo ayer y perdoname por haberte golpeado. Tambien perdoname por desaparecerme sin decir a donde hiba, solo que esa respuesta nisiquiera yo la sabia.  
  
Ron la jalo a sus brazos.  
  
-Pero esta sbien Mione y eso es lo que importa- Hermione se quedo en silencio recagrada al pecho de Ron, por lo que el decidio hablar -Perdoname tu a mi tambien.  
  
Hermione levanto su cara y lo vio de una forma interrogatoria. "Ron Weasley pidiendo perdon?"  
  
-Que? .... ya se que no es muy de mi tipo pero siento haberte gritado y peleado contigo.  
  
Hermione volvio a brazarlo y el le respondio el abrazo. Se quedaropn asi durante gran tiempo, hundidos en el abrazo, solo escuchando los murmullos de los otros. Hermione estaba a punto de quedarse dormida ahi mismo cuando escucho la voz de Ron sobre ella. Pero no entendio nada de lo que dijo.  
  
-Que dijiste¿?  
  
-Dije que....... me hubieras gustado que Aline viera esto.  
  
-Que co...- Hermione fue cortada por los labios del pelirrojo sobre ella que solo rozaron suvamente los suyos y se separaron de ella de nuevo. Hermione abrio sus ojos y lo primero que vio fueron los ojos azul profundo de Ron. Aquello que sentia cada vez que los veia la invadio por completo. No queria dejar de ver a esos ojos, pero el los cerro. Inhalo y exhalo con fuerza.  
  
-Hermione...  
  
-si?  
  
-Hermione, yo.... Te amo, te amo desde nuestra primera pelea y en cada una de ellas demuestro mis sentimentos, no sabia como explicarte lo que siento, temia perderte para siempre; pero si pasa algo malo y tu nunca te enteras de lo que yo siento por ti....  
  
-Ron, yo...  
  
-No Mione, dejame terminar ahora que eh comenzado- Tomo aire por segunda vez y siguio- Yo no tenia nada Hermione, nada! todo era de mis hermanos o de segunda mano; te conoci a ti y me di cuenta que eras lo unico que me pertenecia, es por eso que me vuelvo loco cuando alguien intenta tocarte... Tu eres mia Hermione, te guste o no y no voy a dejar que lastimen a MI hermione- le dijo con todo lo que tenia guardado dentro de si, y al decir las ultimas palabras puso sus manos en cada uno de sus brazos, apretandola levemente.  
  
Una sonrisa comenzo a formarse en los labios de Hermione y sus ojos brillaban por las palabras que salian de la boca de Ron "esto esta sucediendo realmente?" se pregunto a si misma "Todo lo que espere por tanto tiempo, esta pasando?"  
  
-Tu fuiste la unica razon por la que comenze a llevarme con Aline de esa manera, de lo unico que hablaba con ella era de ti; se que te sentias excluida, pero nunca dejaste de ser la primera en mi cabeza, solo que no podia hablarlo contigo, tenia miedo- Ron hizo una pausa acompañada de una mueca, solto los brazos de Hermione "que haces por ke me sueltas?" - de Hecho, aun tengo miedo; de que para ti este pobreton sea muy poca cosa (N/a: ya kisiera yo tener un pobreton asi =D)  
  
A hermione la invadio unsa sensacion de ternura cuando Ron dijo aquello, y fue capaz de hablar.  
  
-Ron... recuerdas que et dije hace unas semanas aqui mismo? cuando me confesaste que habias llorando por una chica?  
  
-Me dijiste muchas cosas... podria ser que...  
  
-Te dije...- lo corto Hermione- que quien fuera ella sera incapaz de rechazarte por esa tonteria, tu tienes cosas mas importantes que el dinero..  
  
-Como ke?  
  
-Como ke????- repitio Hermione medio gritando un poco sorprendida- para empezar tienes 6 hermanos estupendos, 1 hermana sin igual!!! sabes lo que yo daria por tener a un George o Fred en casa?- Ron rio con esto- ademas 2 padres que se preocupan por ti como nada en el mundo, no estan todo el dia ocupados en su trabajo; un amigo estupendo que siempre se arriesgara por ti- le dijo Hermione viendo a Harry ke estaba no muy lejos de ahi sentado junto a Ginny- y lo mas importante de todo... eres millonario- Ron la miro confusamente a lo que Hermione agrego- Tienes un corazon de oro.  
  
Los 2 se sonrieron, y miraron profundamente, pero sus miradas fueron interrumpidas por un dolor en el cuerpo de Ron. (N/a: claro, despues de un cruciatus!!!!! y estar parado durante casi media hora yo me lo esperaria)  
  
-Ron estas bien?  
  
-Solo necesito sentarme...- contesto el pelirrojo y con la ayuda de Hermione, llego a uno de los sillones libres- asi esta mucho mejor.  
  
Los 2 se kedaron ahi sin decir nada, mas que ver a la gente platicar a su alrededor. Estaban sentados en el mismo sillon, pero no estaban pegados el uno al otro, algo que Hermione deseaba con todas sus ganas. Dejo su mano sobre el sollon cerca del cuerpo de Ron y solo se deseo suerte a si misma. Segundos despues de dejar caer su mano ahi, Ron la tomo entre las suyas y comenzo a acariciarla.  
  
-No va a hacer tanta falta  
  
Hermione desperto de su trance y lo vio a los ojos, sus labios sonreian, pero sus ojos lloraban.  
  
- Habia tantas cosas que devieron de conocer de ella, Mione  
  
Hermione lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, e inmediatamente Ron dejo de llorar.  
  
-sabes?- le dijo el pelirrojo al oido -ya se por que soy millonario.-la chica solo hizo un sonido extraño ke parecio haberle preguntado a Ron, que era aquello. Ella estaba comodamente recargada en el hombro de Ron, y ahi podria haberse kedado para siempre.- Soy millonario, por que te tengo a ti. Mi Hermione 


	12. El fin al fin

Hermione comenzaba a guardar todas sus cosas en el baul, pues esta navidad la pasaria en la madriguera, ya que segun dumbledore al estar en al escuela corrian mas peligro que estando dispersados por todas partes del pais.  
  
y se le pidio a Hermione que fuera con los weasley puesto que ellos podrian defenderla de cualquier cosa que llegara a pasar. y asi se le pidio a todos aquellos hijos de muggles, para que no corrieran peligro.  
  
Hermione sacaba de el cajon designado a ella su ultimo sueter de la escuela, cuand noto al fondo de el cajon un sobre un poco amarillento ya. Lo tomo en sus manos y tratando de no romper el papel lo abrio, sacando segundos despues un pergamino muy bien doblado. Lo desdoblo con cuidado y comenzo a leer.  
  
Hermione  
  
seguramente cuando leas esto yo ya no este contigo, lo cual es una lastima por que despues de un tiempo de no aver sido muy amigas que digamos comenze a apreciarte y no sabes cuanto.  
  
Si te escribo es para decirte que Ron, realmente te quiere y espero que un dia esten juntos; y si lo estan en estos instantes entonces felicidades amiga! no sabes cuanto el te aprecia.  
  
Tambien quisiera pedirte perdon por haber discutido contigo algunas veces, y tal vez por quitarte la atencion de Ron algunas veces, pero bueno solo queria dusfrutar los ultimos momentos de mi vida.  
  
Aprovecha lo bueno de la vida, y por favor cuidate, yo hize lo que pude; pero no lo hize todo por lo tanto aun corren peligro. te deseo con todo el corazon que pronto encuentren a alguien capaz de acabar con el mal y asi puedas vivir felizmente con Ron, Harry, Ginny y todos los que quieres.  
  
y Hermione Recuerda: no te dejes llevar por lo que vez con los ojos, dejate llevar por lo que vez con los ojos cerrados  
  
Aline  
  
Hermione se limpio unas lagrimas que le salian lentamente de lso ojos resbalandose por sus suave mejilla, cuando alguien toco a la puerta abierta.  
  
-Estas lista?- Era un guapo chico pelirrojo, alto y pecoso.  
  
-Claro- contesto Hermione, cerrando el cajon y dejando caer la carta al suelo. se acero a quien estaba en la puerta - Vamos- le dijo poniendose de puntitas para besar su frente y seguir caminando.  
  
Y asi mientras Hermione caminaba con el chico al que amaba lejos del castillo, la carta de una vieja amiga yacia sobre el piso de una de las tantas torres que habia en el lugar, esperando ser recordada por lo menos por los 2 chicos por los que habia sacrificado su vida.  
  
El fin  
  
=D  
  
".... y Quizas me olvidare de ti"  
  
by Rupert Fan 


End file.
